SPY
by sakurablossom1234
Summary: Sakura is an assassin for Akatsuki and a student of Itachi whose told never to show emotion, but how is that possible if she likes him too much? Meanwhile when Itachi is trying to figure his feelings, a puppet master just had to get in his way. R&R Plez!
1. Chapter 1

SPY

------------

Okay, Here's another story…the "Geisha" didn't go so well, it's not like that, well, I asked my dad about geisha and I heard some gross stuff, and it really changed my point of view.

'_Blah' _Thoughts

Oh one more thing, in my story, Sasuke doesn't go to the sound. He stays. So sakura's still….weak…

------------

Chapter 1

Flash back

14 year old, pink haired girl walked down the streets of Konoha to the bridge were her sensei and her team mates meet. Her name, Haruno Sakura, The smartest girl in the school, who has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the "popular" kid in school, whom most of the girls in school fell in love with.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved her had to Sasuke. _Yes! Naruto's not here!_

"Aa," he simply said and looked up to the sky.

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan!" The blonde came running to her. Uzumaki Naruto, The annoying ninja, who has a crush on Sakura.

"…Ohayo," Sakura answered._ Why does he have to come now! I was just going to ask Sasuke out!_

3 Hours later

"…Sensei is late again," Sakura inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Yo," Their Sensei appeared in a smoke.

"Sensei! Your late again!" Naruto said pointing his finger at him. "And what is your excuse?" Sakura added.

"Well I--" Kakashi was about to say, but was interrupted.

"Let's just go training," Sasuke snapped.

Silence…

"Okay…" Sakura whispered.

On the way to the training grounds…..Silence….

"Oh, by the way, we have a mission tomorrow," Kakashi said breaking the silence. "To the forest to find the hidden scroll"

"Oh…" Sakura said. "I--" Sakura was interrupted.

"Sakura, I suggest that you don't go," Sasuke said as he focused on the road.

"Sasuke! Teme! How--" Naruto was interrupted too.

"I'm just telling the truth," He snapped.

"But Sakura-chan--" Naruto was interrupted again.

"Iino, (That's fine) Naruto," Sakura said as she looked at the ground.

"Eh?" Naruto looked back at Sakura.

"Iino…" She repeated and smiled…weakly.

"Demo Sakura-chan," Naruto said but nothing came out after that. Looking at her smile, Naruto felt like he shouldn't say anything more.

After training

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, stopping her from walking too fast. "You're not coming to the mission are you?"

Sakura slightly looked back at her "crush", "I…" Sakura didn't know what to say, but she had to say something. "Don't … know" she added.

"You heard what I--" Sasuke got interrupted.

"Sasuke, I believe that I make that choice?" Kakashi appeared in a smoke in front of Sakura. Sakura stopped walking.

"Sakura, do you want to go?" Kakashi asked.

"…" Sakura looked at the ground for a second. "No" Sakura said and kept walking. Naruto who was walking but was quiet for the whole time finally spoke.

"Sakura-chan, I really don't want you to get hurt…but" Naruto didn't know what he was saying. The sentence before 'but' seemed like he didn't want her to go. _What did I just say! _

Sakura stopped walking and looked back and showed her usual smile.

"I don't want to go." Sakura seemed happy. "But…you guys be careful okay?" Sakura said then walked to the house.

"Sigh I guess she really doesn't want to go." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Thanks to you, Sasuke," Naruto said and walked faster.

"Hn," Sasuke said and walked.

Night

Sakura held the picture of her team7. _They don't want me anymore. I'm just… getting in the way…_

Sakura dropped the frame causing the glass to break. Sakura thought for a moment._ They don't care about me…right? They don't want me right? I'm just…_

Sakura's parents were out of Konoha for a mission. _What's the point of living here if they don't want me? I'm not wanted by anyone. _

Sakura then made the decision. She went out and door and walked to the gates to get out of Konoha, to her new life.

Flash back end

Sakura woke up as the sun hit her face. She stretched her arms up and lazily walked to the bathroom. It's been 2 years since she joined the Akatsuki. She learned most of the skills of a medic-nin, and she also got stronger than before. Sakura loved her teacher, the one who helped her, the one who found her, she would do anything for him. He was her life, without him, she wouldn't be here.

Flashback

Sakura walked to the gates of Konoha, walking slow not to make a sound. The guards were half asleep. _What are they doing! They're half asleep. Anyways, that's easy._ She took out a tiny bottle from her pocket and looked at the green liquid, the poison. She made it when she was learning it from Tsunade-"sama"

Sakura threw the tiny bottle between the asleep guards. It made green smoke which disappeared in about 10 seconds...

Sakura walked to the gates. "Sakura…"

"…" Sakura stopped for a moment and looked back slowly to find…no one…

She looked back at the gates to find…Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura changed her sweet attitude to complete opposite.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business." Sakura glared at Sasuke. Her first time glaring at her "crush"…didn't feel so good, but at the same time it did a little.

"You know what happens when you get out of that gate." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Become a missing-nin?" Sakura started walking. "That's what I planned to be" With that she walked out of the gates to become… a missing-nin.

Sasuke turned around walked back to his house. Sakura slightly looked back._ He didn't stop me…_ Sakura felt her heart ache with a expression on her face but she wiped it off..

Sakura started walking in the forest. She was still thinking about Sasuke. At the same time, pair of red eyes watched her walk and read her mind of what she was thinking.

Sakura stopped walking. Sakura smiled, "I guess it's time I give up on you." She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled slowly, then opened her eyes again, and started walking.

Sakura walked till she met the cliff. "Great, now where am I going?" Sakura said as she sighed and put one hand on her hip.

"Very brave of you to come here all alone" a husky voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around "Who are you?" Sakura asked as she looked at his cloak, it was black with red clouds on.

"My name is not important. What are you doing here?" The guy asked at he stood in that place.

"Well, it's a long story, but if I make it short, I became a missing-nin." Sakura smiled.

"And where are you going?" The guy asked.

"Isn't that too much to ask? sigh I'm going….somewhere…" Sakura said with confused face.

Suddenly the guy started running at Sakura. "Hey!" Sakura said as she took at her kunai. He stopped in front of her. "Just testing" He said.

"…" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Would you like to become stronger? Better life? Then come with me." He said calmly as he started to walk.

"Oh…Okay…" _Should I go? Wait what if this is all a trick? No, he seems very nice, but you never know, but…but…ugh!_

"Are you coming or not?" The guy stopped walking.

"To?"

"To Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki…" _What's that?_

"It's where most missing-nin come." He started to walk again

"Oh…What's your name?" Sakura said as she ran towards him

"Itachi" He stated.

"Mine's Sakura."

Flash back end.

Sakura came out of the bathroom after she took bath. She dried her hair with the towel and looked at her self in the mirror. She was now different from the old Sakura, dark, evil, just so different.

She loved her teacher, Itachi, but the only problem was that Itachi has taught her not to show any emotion to anybody…

Sakura walked down to the kitchen, she noticed the shark men was already awake. She smirked and she went running to him. "Kisameeeeeeee!" Sakura shouted and jumped on him. Although she was different she was childish.

"Hey! Get off me!" Kisame said as he shook his body so that she would fall off.

Sakura got off then hugged him. "Morning" Kisame was her best friend, ever since she came here.

"Will you ever grow up?" Kisame said annoyed.

Sakura smiled, "I don't know" Sakura started eating cereal with Kisame.

"Good morning Sakura, Kisame" Itachi walked down the stairs.

"Morning!" Sakura said happily.

"Sakura, Kisame, I have a mission for u two." Itachi said as he took milk out of the fridge.

"Mission? With her!" Kisame shouted.

"Hey, watch your words Kisame!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Anyways, I have to go to the Sand village with Deidara to find Sasori, so when I'm doing that, I want you two to go to Konoha and get the hidden scroll that they found in the forest, that will allow us to have more information about…the Kyuubi" He stated.

"Let me go with you Itachi-san and then Deidara can go with Kisame." Sakura said as Kisame nodded next to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I need you to go to Konoha. I think it'll be easier." Itachi walked up the steps back to her room.

Sakura faced Kisame.

"What?" Kisame asked annoyed.

"You better not mess up." Sakura said as she took the bowl and put it in the sink.

After that Kisame and Sakura headed off to Konoha.

---------

So… That was chapter one… I hope u guys liked it.

Please tell me wat u think!


	2. Chapter 2

SPY

-----------------------

Well, I haven't updated and I apologize… well there's been so much going on, but I wat sick for like 2 days this week… sigh anyway. Here's chap2

----------------------

Kisame and Sakura walked the forest to Konoha.

"I'm bored…" Sakura said looking up at the sky.

"Don't tell me, I won't do anything." Kisame walked faster.

"Hey, where are you going? Wait up!" Sakura walked faster to catch up.

"So… how do we get in to Konoha?" Sakura said looking up at her partner.

"…" Kisame just kept on walking ignoring her question.

"Well then, I guess you're not smart enough to think of a plan?" Sakura stopped walking and put her hands on her hip.

Kisame stopped and looked back at Sakura.

"I heard your parents died?" Kisame asked.

"…" Sakura stared at him for a second. "Yes, they did." Sakura walked to him.

"They were killed on a mission, how stupid huh? Don't worry I won't be like them."

Sakura continued walking.

"Well first, why don't you change your hair style a bit? It's that same long hair ever since you cam to Akatsuki, but now it's too long. Have you ever thought of cutting your hair and dyeing your hair to some other color?" Kisame said and poked her head with his bandaged sword.

"Ow!" Sakura said annoyed. "Well, I haven't really thought of that, though I think it's a good idea, but where are you going to get those stuff?"

------------------------------

Mean while, Itachi and Deidara were headed to the sand village.

"Itachi-san, what could Sasori be doing in the Sand village?" Deidara asked as they walked to the Sand village.

"I think he's looking for a puppet collection." Itachi said.

"Puppet collection?" Deidara looked confused.

"He likes to turn humans to Puppets and make them fight his enemy." Itachi answered.

"Oh…" Deidara tilted his head and continued walking.(in my story, Deidara and Sasori aren't partners.

------------------------------

"Wow…" Sakura and Kisame stood in front of a 'Ninja store'

10min later

"Okay, so I'm dyeing my hair?" Sakura asked as she held the bottle in front of her.

"I can help." Kisame said.

"……" Sakura looked at Kisame in disbelief… Kisame helping me dye my hair?

-------------------------------------

Itachi and Deidara arrived at the Sand village.

"There's no sign of Sasori…" Deidara looked around.

Itachi scanned the area with his sharingan. "No" Itachi started walking.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Deidara asked.

"No" Itachi kept walking.

Deidara sweat dropped (anime style) then followed Itachi.

-----------------------------------

"……." Sakura sobbed and covered her face with her hands while Kisame dyed her hair.

"Will you stop crying?" Kisame said annoyed.

"nnnnn it hurts…." Sakura said, her voice muffled with hands.

Kisame rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Finished" Kisame handed her a mirror.

Sakura took the mirror and looked at her face. Black hair isn't so bad… actually it matched her emerald eyes. It made her look more older.

"Not bad, I guess." Sakura looked up at Kisame.

"See? So stop crying" Kisame threw towel at her.

Sakura smiled and hugged the towel to her self.

15 min later

"So, how do we get in to Konoha?" Sakura ran through the forest with Kisame beside her.

"Well… hey who's that girl?" Kisame looked down at the black haired girl.

Sakura jumped off the tree, Kisame just looked at her go down.

"Ow!" Sakura sat on the ground in front of the girl.

"Are you okay!" The girl came running to her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Kyoko. Nagashima Kyoko." Kyoko put out hand and Sakura took it to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"Oh, I'm going to Konoha. I'm suppose to see Tsunade-sama and get a scroll from her. She says keeping that scroll in Konoha is too dangerous." Kyoko said.

_What a stupid girl, telling secrets to stranger_

"By the way, I'm Sakura. It's nice seeing you, but I have to go to my grandma's now. Have safe trip!" Sakura disappeared in a smoke.

---------------------------------------

"So, she's getting the scroll we want." Sakura appeared beside Kisame.

"We can just kill her and get the scroll." Kisame suggested.

"You mean we kill her now and I go in to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"That's another way. She looks too weak to take the scroll anyway." Kisame looked at the girl walking.

"I'll do it." Sakura smirked. "It'll be fun"

Flash!

Sakura just looked at the dead girl on the ground. "Not even a ninja…" Sakura walked to the gate. Kisame just waited in the tree where the guards won't feel his chakra.

"Hi, umm… I'm Nagashima Kyoko. I'm here to see Tsunade-san." Sakura smiled at the guards.

"Oh, okay." They opened the gate.

Sakura stood in front of Konoha, her childhood home, only some years and she actually misses her home.

Sakura walked though the streets of Konoha, catching some attention of guys. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Guys…_

Sakura walked in the Ichiraku ramen. "One miso please." Sakura sat down.

"Hey! What's your name? I don't see you around here" The blonde said. Yes, it was him, if it's not him who? Sakura turned around to see her ex- team mate, Naruto.

"Oh, my name's Nagashima Kyoko." Sakura smiled.

Naruto scoot over one chair. "You look so much like my friend, Sakura. She had beautiful emerald eyes like you." Naruto grinned.

"Oh," Sakura fake smiled this time._ Friend?_

Sakura quickly ate her ramen and ran out of the ramen store.

"Hey wait!" Naruto came running after her.

"My gosh!" Sakura just whispered and kept running.

Sakura went in a small building and stayed there until Naruto went away.

"sigh Naruto doesn't change at all." This made her smile a little, but she frowned quickly remembering the words of Itachi.

Walking down to the Hokage tower, Sakura walked to the front door. "Hi, I'm here to see the Hokage." Sakura acted brightly.

"For what?" The guard asked.

"It's a private thing, so that I was told to come here." Sakura smiled.

"Alright" The guards opened the door.

Sakura went up to the highest floor where Tsunade was, she opened the room to see Tsunade sleeping.

"Tsunade-san?" Sakura walked up.

"Huh?" Tsunade woke up and looked at her for a minute.

"OH! You, okay the scroll." Tsunade handed to her "Keep it safe don't lose it."

Sakura smiled "Don't worry. I'll keep it safe." Sakura walked out.

Sakura walked to the gate. _This was easier than I thought._

"Hey! Kyoko! I was looking for you!" Naruto came running.

"sigh Hi Naruto…" Sakura turned around.

"So, What are--" Naruto got interrupted.

"Naruto-kun, I was looking for you." Hinata came.

"Naruto, sorry I have to go home." Sakura ran and left the two.

Sakura ran out of the Konoha gates. She went running about 5 minutes from Konoha.

"Kisame!" Sakura shouted.

"Right here." Kisame popped out of nowhere. "Got the scroll?"

"Yeah, I did." Sakura touched her bag. "Right here"

"Great" Kisame and Sakura started running back.

--------------------------------------

About Three days later, Kisame and Sakura arrived at the Akatsuki place.

"Itachi-san! I got it! The scroll." Sakura went running up to Itachi.

"That's great Sakura. I knew you could do it." Itachi nodded.

Sakura blushed at the statement "I knew you could do it" It simply meant that he trusted her.

Itachi took the scroll and went to his room.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head imaging her with Itachi sitting together alone… Then someone came and hit her head.

"Hey!" Sakura looked back to see a…guy with kind hearted face, but you never know.

"Watch where you're standing pinky." Then he just continued walking.

"Excuse you! Watch where you're going." Sakura shouted.

He turned around, and stared at her.

"What are you staring for you freak!" Sakura said and ran to her room.

Sakura shut the door and locked it. "What's with that guy? Is he new here?"

Sakura collapsed on the bed and went to sleep, then she woke up hearing the knock.

"Sakura, Dinner" Itachi said.

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Itachi's voice. "Hai!" Sakura jumped off the bed and opened the door.

"Itachi! Wow, um…" Sakura stared into his eyes, "Oh! Right, dinner." Sakura walked out of the room and went to the kitchen.

He was there. Mr. Rude…

Sakura sat down across him, "Itachi-san, who's this?" Sakura asked pointing directly at the guy.

"Oh, Sakura that's Sasori. You haven't met him before." Itachi explained.

Sakura stared at him. "What?" Sasori spoke.

"Nothing" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry" Sakura stood up and went to her room.

"What's with her Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. Don't ask me, I'm not her precious or anything" Kisame continued eating.

Sakura went to her room and closed the door.

"Sigh I'm soooooo hungry" Sakura looked out the window. "Huh!" Sakura looked at the group of people of about 4-6 coming closer to the Akatsuki place. Sakura then rushed to the door, slammed it open, and ran to the Kitchen.

_Come on! Run! Faster! _ She turned around the corner to the kitchen, "Itachi!"

Sakura saw no one there. "What!" Sakura went outside.

"Kisame!" Sakura shouted out when she saw Kisame injured. "Oh my gosh! What happened!" Sakura kneeled beside Kisame and recovered his wound.

"Sakura, go and get the scroll, and hide it some where safe." Kisame said and went running off into the forest.

"Scroll…" Sakura thought…_What? Which scroll? What am I talking about? It has to be that one…_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and went back to the Akatsuki place.

"Where's that scroll!" someone shouted, and Sakura suddenly stopped running.

She peaked into Itachi's room to make sure nobody was there, then went in.

She checked the shelf, desk, bed and everywhere she can think of.

"Where is it!" Sakura spoke to her self quietly.

Sakura looked under the bed, it wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. Sakura went to the bath room and the door closed.

Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't dare turning around.

"Looking for something?"

-----------------------------------------

Well that was chap2,

And here's my question,

What color is Sasori's hair and who do you want sakura to go together?


	3. Chapter 3

SPY

Thanks to the people who reviewed me… well I still don't know the right color of Sasori, I'll make one….later.

Anyways chapter 3!

----------------------------------------------

He started walking to her slowly, as his shoes made sounds that made Sakura feel uneasy.

Sakura stayed there not wanting to see who it was, but then the footstep stopped right behind her.

The guy leaned in to her neck, making her back arch a little, trying to get away.

"Why are you here?" the voice seemed familiar. She heard it before somewhere, then it suddenly shot her.

She quickly turned back to see a guy in a Black cape crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" Sakura got in a fighting position.

"Long time no see…Sakura" The lights went off, making Sakura step back.

"…" Sakura couldn't see anything now. She looked around hoping to find a switch.

"Do you remember me? Cherry blossom?" The guy asked.

"Leave me alone, I have to help--"

"My brother?" Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura slowly looked back to see pair of red eyes staring at her, which made her shiver.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said quietly enough for him to hear.

Sakura ran to the door and opened it then kept running till she got out of the building.

_Wa…was that real!_

Sakura continued to run and searched for Itachi.

"Itachi! Where are you?" Sakura shouted.

"It's no use Sakura. I told the sound-nin to take them away from here. So that now I can spend some time with you." He started walking to her with a smirk on his face.

Sakura stepped back and he stepped forward, then after few seconds Sakura reached her back to a cliff, but Sasuke kept walking.

"How have you been? My sweet little cherry blossom" Sasuke stopped.

"Go away." Sakura said taking out a kunai.

"We don't need to fight Sakura, and I don't want to fight you. You know very well I'm stronger, and I don't want to hurt you either"

"One more step and I'm gonna jump off the cliff!" Sakura warned him.

"You could die at this height, you know." He smirked.

Sakura looked down the cliff, and her face pale. _I could die… but I didn't tell Itachi anything yet…_

"Sakura… you know…" he was still smirking. "I'm from the sound"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"I waited all these years to gain this strength…" His body started to cover with strange marks that spread from his back of the neck, "To kill Itachi."

"No!" Sakura shouted "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"I…I…He's my boss, and…I…I mean, we need him" Sakura explained.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk.

Sakura didn't know what to do now, her mind was full of Itachi. She fell on her knees and started to sob. _What am I suppose to do? I don't want Itachi to die but… Sasuke's too strong for me…_ Then she stood up facing down, took out her kunai and aimed at Sasuke, who easily dodged it.

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke asked "I can kill you in a second." He turned back, looking at Sakura with his red swirling eyes.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "If you're going to kill Itachi." Sakura took a kunai out again, "You have to kill me first!"

Sasuke looked at her and laughed for a second, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you're very funny, and cute. Why are you trying to waste your life for my fucking brother?"

Sakura glared at him, "I mean it."

Sasuke stopped laughing at her, and turned back then started walking again.

Sakura was about to run to him but, she noticed she can't… her whole body frozen like ice. "What's going on!"

Just then, someone appeared in front of her. "sigh Itachi was right. You needed help, I wonder how he knew it though." The voice said as Sakura was released from her frozen body.

Sakura looked up, "YOU! You left Itachi! You …. Ugh! Why did you come here anyway?" Sakura started to shout.

"This is why I don't like women, or should I say a little girl?" Sasori sighed again.

"Well it was better if you were Kisame!" Sakura shouted again.

"Will you stop shouting? I don't want any sound-nin to thing I have a girlfriend who has metal problem." Sasori started walking.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

Sasori just sighed.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sakura ran up to him with her kunai and aimed, then he dodged easily.

"Can't you aim better?" He turned around.

Sakura looked away trying to hide her flushed face with embarrassment, then she turned around and ran up to him with fast speed, as she did, she took out a kunai and disappeared.

Sasori looked around trying to find Sakura.

Sakura smirked from the far tree, but in no time she was pinned to a tree. The pain ran through her back when she hit the tree, and she let out a little cry.

"Don't even try, your wasting your strength." Sasori released her.

Sakura blushed, feeling embarassed.

"Sakura…" Someone called out, but no one was there.

"What are you doing? Let's go." Sasori walked forward.

Sakura sighed and followed.

"Sakura…" There it was again.

"Who's there?" Sakura turned around….no one.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasori turned around annoyed, "Who's there?" Sasori repeated her sentence girlishly.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Sakura ran up to him.

Sasori kept walking with Sakura acting weird next to him. "What is wrong with you?" Sasori broke the silence.

"Didn't you hear that?" Sakura looked up to him, with a confusing face, yet a little fear in her expression.

"…" Sasori stared at her face a little bit, "You're weird" Then kept walking.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she just stared at his back.

"That was not nice! Your suppose to comfort girls when they are scared." Sakura crossed her arms. "Well what do you expect from a guy like you--" next thing she noticed she was in Sasori's arm, her eyes widened.

"Does this comfort you?" He whispered to her ear, which send shiver to her whole body, well she has never been hugged by a guy before.

"Get off you perv!" Sakura pushed him away, blushing slightly.

"Whatever, I did want you wanted. Didn't I?" Sasori smirked.

"Weirdo" Sakura kept walking. "Let's hurry up. Itachi might be in trouble." Sakura put chakra to her feet so she could go faster.

---------------------------5 min later---------------------

"Itachi!" Sakura spotted him fighting with Sasuke, but still he was weak. Sakura sighed in relief, she thought Itachi would be injured by now. _Thank god…._

Sakura threw a kunai at Sasuke. "Itachi! I'll take care of him! You go find the scroll or get back the scroll!"

Itachi just nodded and ran in to the woods again, with Sasori behind.

"Sakura, you haven't changed." Sasuke faced Sakura, "You're annoying"

Sakura froze for a second, "Yeah, I am and that how I am."

Sasuke just smirked at her comment, "Why do you care about my brother so much?" Sasuke slowly walked to Sakura and stopped in front of her.

"Didn't I say? He's my boss." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was right in front of her now.

"Well your boss is going to die today" Sasuke held his smirk and looked down at her.

Sakura took out 4 shurikens and 4 kunais in each hand, "Well I told you, you have to kill me first." With that Sakura jumped high in the air and threw the kunais and shurikens at Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed in his position and waited for the weapons to come near, the barrier bounced the weapons and went right at Sakura.

Sakura looked at the weapons and disappeared. Sakura hid behind a tree and took the kunai out of her left shoulder which she thought she dodged but failed..

"Ugh" Sakura said quietly, then looked at the field where Sasuke stood.

She performed a hand jutsu and ran out of the woods to show her self. "jishin!"(earthquake) She hit the ground making the ground shake. While the ground shook, Sakura ran up to Sasuke with a Katana.

Sakura jumped when she cam in front of him and landed behind then about to slice him in half, but then Sasuke grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard, making her cry a little.

Sakura held her cry to her self, her slightly shaking with the pain.

"Sakura, I can't kill you, I don't have a reason to. I'm only here to kill my brother." Sasuke twisted her wrist just a little bit.

"Don't! I'll….. I'll do anything!" Sakura shouted.

"Anything" Sasuke said smirking.

_What did I say? I'm so dead! God help me!_ Sakura regretting what she said she looked up at the smirking Sasuke.

Sasuke released his grip, but then pulled her arm making her stand up. "From now on, I am going to be your master. You obey me, you will not refuse and you will be mine."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief "But…"

"Do you understand?" Sasuke smirked again, his famous smirk. Sakura hated that smirk. Sakura didn't answer.

Sasuke then held out his right hand, "Let's go home"

-----------------------------------------------

Okay, there's chap3.

I hope u guys liked it….

Comment me what u think!


	4. Chapter 4

SPY

Well, I got reviews on this one too. I love it when you guys review me, it makes me update faster? And well continue.

Thanks to everyone!

**Gigicerisier** – wow! You probably gave me the longest review ever! Thank you!

**Selandora – **nah that's okay, people at my school use bad words… I kinda got used to it already. It's my first year in this school though.

**Hiei's Cute Girl – **I'm soooooo sorry! I know it was short… but I'll try making this one longer…?

**Sharingan lady – **well, Sasuke turned evil when he went to sound, cause he was soooo hungry for power, and all, he did everything that Orochimaru said… so he kinda turned into a bad person taking the wrong path…

**ShamanShadow – **Thank you!

**Hao'sAnjul **– yeah, he better

**punkrouck sakura **– well, thank you! That's good to hear!

**els1321** – I have lots of ppl saying different hair color…TT it's hard to pick one…

**Truth or Desire **– okay, well here's chap 4

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"nnn…" Sakura woke up looking at the black ceiling. "Where--"

"Morning cherry blossom, you sleep too long." Sasuke said sitting on the black chair next to the bed. Everything black in the room…

"Sasuke why is all of your things…black?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Because I like it, it's relaxing." Sasuke stood up and got out of the room.

"Wait!" Sakura stood up and went after him, but when she turned the corner, he wasn't there. "Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly like waking a little child up.

No answer…

The halls way were dark, hard to see, and the image of Orochimaru started to freak her out. **What if he's somewhere here? What if he's spying on me? What if…. I need to get out of here….**

Sakura ran down the hall trying hard to step lightly on the wood floor. Sakura reached to a door and opened it just a little to see what's there.

**What's this? Someone's bedroom?** Sakura closed the door slowly started walking her way back to the room. "Gosh, this is so confusing."

Sakura walked and walked until she realized… "Hey, am I walking the same hallway…? I saw this door, and this one like 3 minutes ago…" she looked around and saw exactly same things in same places.

Flashback

"_If your caught in maze or something like that, you keep going and turn to the same direction."_

_Flash back end_

"Itachi…" She remembered him saying that to her on her first mission with him, where she had to kill people in the 'Meilo village' (Meilo means maze in Japanese)

"That's it!" Sakura placed her finger tips on the wall and started walking, she continued to walk and turn the corner in the same direction as she turned for the last ones.

**I feel something… someone's behind me… and it's creeping me out…** Sakura started walking faster and she swear she could hear the footsteps walking faster as she walked faster, and then she started to run. Putting chakra to her feet she ran and suddenly turned back to see no one there.

Sakura didn't move, instead, she closed her eyes and waited for the chakra to appear where she can feel it. There she felt it, that similar dark chakra, behind her. Her eyes widened, and suddenly turned back, "ITACHI!" Sakura said with excitement, but too bad… it wasn't him. The person in front of her didn't seem to be happy to hear the name.

"Sa… Sasuke" Sakura's face turned into a frown.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Itachi! Sakura's not there!" Sasori ran up to the sharingan user.

"Where did she go?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know"

"Any clue?"

"No"

"Sasuke must have took her with him, if I was to guess" Itachi leaned on the wall.

"What do we do?"

"Wait, and find out what he's doing" Itachi said calmly and went upstairs to his room.

"Right" Sasori said to himself. **It's better when she's not here anyway. I hope she never comes back. She's too annoying.**

------------------------------------------------------

"Kya! Sasuke!" Sasuke pushed her on the floor of his room.

"What was that?" He pointed outside of the room. "What did I hear! HUH!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! You guys have familiar chakra so I thought--"

"Why would you even say his name, when you know you're in SOUND VILLAGE!" Sasuke grabbed her wrist and threw her to the nearest wall making her cry.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke grabbed her wrist again. "CALM DOWN!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke snapped. "Sakura…" He saw her crying. **Wow… I haven't seen her cry in a while… **

"Hn" With that Sasuke left the room.

"…" Sakura slowly stood up and went into the bathroom to fix her hair and clean her face.

She looked at her face, a cut on her left cheek. Not too deep, but it still made her look horrible. Her soft skin turning red, from when Sasuke threw her to the wall.

**Don't cry… don't… don't even think about it…** Sakura looked down and looked up again. She blinked, there it trailed down her cheek. Her transparent tear, She touched herself in the mirror and touched her cheek, then looked at her hand. Her wrist had Sasuke's hand mark. She sighed, cooling her hand with water, she slowly dried it off with a towel and went on the bed, wrapping her self with the soft, yet rough blanket, she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_YOU! You left Itachi! You …. Ugh! Why did you come here anyway?" _

"_Well it was better if you were Kisame!"_

"_GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_Are you crazy?"_

Sasori remembered her words, when they were in the woods. "What a freak" Sasori rolled over to get a comfortable position, and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura…" Itachi gazed the sky remembering his pink-haired student.

"_Itachi! Watch out!"_

"_Come on, we'll be fine."_

"_KYAAAAAAA! BUGS!"_

"_Itachi! I can't do it! I'll never learn this!"_

"_I wonder what Kisame's doing."_

Itachi went back in to the room, and laid himself on the bed. "I know you'll come back, you went with him to do something important to us right?" Itachi soon fell asleep thinking about Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura…" Sasuke caressed her cheeks.

"nnn…" Sakura groaned.

"Wake up" Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Morning…" Sakura brushed his hair to the side and touched his cheeks, it was some what soft… but hard…?

"Wake up. We have training to do"

"Kay." Sakura stretched her arms and went in the bathroom to take a bath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the Akatsuki ate the breakfast quietly, usually, Sakura would be there making all the noise and annoying each one of them.

"I gotta admit. I miss her." Kisame said eating the raw fish.

"Ye, me too yeah" Deidara said putting his bowl down.

"Itachi, aren't we going to do anything about it?" Sasori continued eating.

"No, we don't want to get in trouble with the sounds. They only distract us from getting the Kyuubi." Itachi kept eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dried her hair and came out of the bath room.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura walked over. "What's this?" Sakura handed him a head band with the leaf sign and the slash over.

"Oh this, I found it on the road." Sasuke took it and put it in his closet.

"Hm" Sakura brushed her hair, "Why would you bring that with you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, I felt like it." Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura. "Hey, do you know anyone named Itachi? Cause I don't and I heard from Orochimaru." Sasuke walked over and encircled his arms around her small waist.

"No, I don't either."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 finished.

Give me review


	5. Chapter 5

SPY

I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't update for sooooo long.. I just have to study study study, you know, high school entering exam blah I'm hoping I'll get in to Keio High school of New York… or I might just go to my home high school? Ha, whatever right? Anyway, I'll just give u the story right

-----------------------------------------------------

OH before I start, thank you to all the reviewers! If it wasn't for you guys, I would be erasing this school…? Haha well here's chap 5

Oh and if I didn't tell u , 'blah' is thoughts okay?

-----------------------------------------------------

'Uchiha Itachi…' Sakura thought looking at the black ceiling. She was curious, 'Isn't Sasuke's last name Uchiha?' Sakura was deep in her thoughts when the door opened and Sasuke stood there.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said softly, but she didn't hear it.

'Uchiha…. Itachi…" Sakura stared blankly at the black ceiling. 'I heard that somewhere…'

"Sakura?" Sasuke sat on the bed next to her, making the bed sink a little with his weight.

Sakura snapped from her thoughts and looked next to her, only to find two black eyes staring at her.

"Sasuke…" Sakura sat up and smiled, "What's wrong?"

He raised his hand to her face and cupped her cheeks. 'so soft…'

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

'?' "What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head.

"You look sad and confused"

"I…am not sad or confused." Sakura answered to his question.

"That's good, do you want to go eat lunch?" Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Oh--"

"Great let's go, I'm starving." Sasuke pulled her to the dining room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sigh… 'What is she doing? When is she coming back?' Sasori looked at the ceiling.

'What if she never comes back? Nah, That's her problem…' closing his eyes, he slowly went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, why aren't you eating?" Sasuke said from across the table.

Sakura looked at the meal, and realized she didn't eat anything. It was just simple Italian Salad with fruits.

"Why am I not eating…" she murmured.

"So you have a fever or something? Are you sick?" Sasuke asked worried.

"No Sasuke, I don't." Sakura started eating.

"Are you sure? Is there something your not telling me?" Sasuke put down his fork ready to listed.

"…" Sakura stared at him.

There was an awkward silence, but Sakura spoke up.

"Uchiha Itachi"

Sasuke's eye brow twitched hearing his brother's name from Sakura's mouth.

"What about him?" Sasuke forced a smile on.

"I don't know, I feel like I know him…" Sakura fidgeted with her clothes.

"I don't think you do." Sasuke said.

"Isn't your last name Uchiha?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"Well, there might be lot of Uchihas in this world." Sasuke said knowing how stupid that answer was.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's mood suddenly changed. "Honey?" She sat up and started walking towards her.

"What Sakura?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap.

"…" Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke?" Sakura leaned back to Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura, go to sleep." Sasuke said trying to get her off.

"Humph! Fine." She stood up and stomped her way to the room.

--------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?"

"I'm going…"

"Sakura…"

"I have to go…"

"Don't go!"

Sakura kept on walking.

"Please! Don't go!"

"Sasori,--"

"I love you!" Sasori walked up to her.

"What?" She turned around in disbelief.

"Sakura, I love you" Sasori looked into her eyes.

"Sasori…"

He slowly leaned in to her face, the she slowly closed her eyes.

Their li—

-------------------------------------------------

"WAH!" Sasori woke up.

"What the HECK!" he got off the bed.

"EW! Can't believe I dreamed of…. EW! GROSS!"

"Hehe" Deidara stood there.

"What are you doing here?" he was really annoyed.

"Sakura, I love you" Deidara repeated his sentence mockingly.

'!' "You heard it?" Sasori blushed.

"I heard the whole thing, yeah"

"Well that was just a dream." Sasori went to wash his face.

"You look so happy yeah?" Deidara grinned leaning at the door way.

"I don't love her okay? If that's what you're asking." Sasori wiped the water with the gray towel.

"You like her then yeah?"

He turned around. "No, I have no feeling about her."

"You're right yeah" He chuckled.

"In fact, I never liked a girl before."

"Correction, no girl liked you before yeah"

"Shut up, there were girls who like me before."

"That's because you were a puppet freak yeah"

Glare

"You know what, I don't want to talk about it" Sasori walked out of the room.

"sigh Still hate girls." Deidara walked out of the room feeling bored.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to stop here! But I kinda thought it's too short…. Don't you guys agree? 

The next day was hot like summer and Sasuke was out for training.

"God! This place is so boring." Sakura walked around and yelled "WHAT DO YOU GUYS DO AT THIS PLACE?"

"We read books sometime…"

'!' Sakura turned around "KABUTO!"

"I see you are bored."

"Well yes I am."

"Let me take you to the library. I was just on my way there."

"Okay..." Sakura just followed him to the library.

--------------------------------------------

As soon as she entered the library, she saw tons of books in huge shelves…

'books' she thought, it's been a while since she came to the library. To tell the truth she kinda missed reading books.

People called her 'Geek' when she was about 1113 years old because of her huge forehead, and her smart brain.

'So, what should I do now?' Sakura pulled a chair and sat down leaning back making herself more comfortable. 'right, Uchiha Itachi' She sat up and looked for a bingo book.

Putting her hand on the books and slowly touching each of them as she carefully took steps and looked for the bingo book. About 10 minutes later, she was exhausted.

"How am I suppose to find a BINGO BOOK in this HUGE library?" Sakura yelled making Kabuto look her way.

"I see your looking for the bingo book?" He asked standing up from his chair slowly, then in a flash he was gone.

"Kabuto?" Sakura's voice echoed in the huge library.

"Yes?", He stood behind her making her jump a little.

"Where's the bingo book?" Sakura made her point not wanting to waste her time.

"I don't know what your talking about Sakura-san." Kabuto said putting his hands together in the back.

"But you said 'I see you're looking for the bingo book.' What was that about then?" Sakura put her hand on her hip showing some attitude to him.

"Well, I was looking for it too" Kabuto then disappeared.

"What a creep…" Sakura said quietly and went to look for other books.

'Seemed like he was hiding something…' She thought as she went off to find another book that would fit her style.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'sigh can't believe I dreamed about her…'

Sasori sat on a chair in the living feeling exhausted after Deidara's comments about his 'dream'

"Sakura…" He murmured her name it felt kinda good to have that dream, just that he didn't want to admit that he dreamed about her.

"I heard" Itachi came into the door not even looking at Sasori.

"Heard?" He repeated.

"Your dream" He pull out the chair and sat across him holding a bottle of water.

"Oh, that's nothing" Sasori looked away.

"Nothing? Good." Itachi finished drinking the bottle of water and threw it away.

"Good? What do you mean by that?" Sasori looked up to see him.

"Nothing" he simply said and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh, yeah some people send me message saying they didn't get the end of last chapter.

Well basically what happened is that she lost her memory cuz of Sasuke.

That's why he tested her if she knows Itachi. Get it?

Thank you to those of you who reviewed 3

momo


	6. Chapter 6

SPY

* * *

Well I didn't think people would like this story this much, but I'm happy I will try to update more often

* * *

**Last time…**

"I heard" Itachi came into the door not even looking at Sasori.

"Heard?" He repeated.

"Your dream" He pull out the chair and sat across him holding a bottle of water.

"Oh, that's nothing" Sasori looked away.

"Nothing? Good." Itachi finished drinking the bottle of water and threw it away.

"Good? What do you mean by that?" Sasori looked up to see him.

"Nothing" he simply said and left.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasori threw shurikens at the targets and sat down on the ground.

'Where is she anyway?'

Looking at the sky he remembered the day when he held her in his arm.

"_That was not nice! Your suppose to comfort girls when they are scared." Sakura crossed her arms. "Well what do you expect from a guy like you--" next thing she noticed she was in Sasori's arm, her eyes widened._

"_Does this comfort you?" He whispered to her ear, which send shiver to her whole body, well she has never been hugged by a guy before._

'I miss he--' Sasori froze realizing what he was about to say, 'the hell am I thinking?'

'I don't miss her! Why would I? She's just an annoying girl'

He run his hand threw his hair and closed his eyes to take a little rest.

* * *

"U...U…U…U… Oh there it is!" Sakura pulled out a red book that was titled 'Uchiha'

"Let's see, she put her index finger on the names of the Uchihas and slowly went down the list with her finger.

"Uchiha…Uchiha…Itachi" She flipped to the page where it was stated on the index.

"Hm…Interesting…is it?"

The book had information about Itachi, which Sakura was curious about.

"Sharingan user…ANBU at 13 years of age… Became missing-nin…" She read the list on and on until she came to the sentence, "Has a brother named Sasuke…!"

"Sasuke's brother…" she froze, remembering what he said to her.

"_Hey, do you know anyone named Itachi? Cause I don't and I heard from Orochimaru." Sasuke walked over and encircled his arms around her small waist._

"_No, I don't either." _

He lied…?

'No, he wouldn't do that to me… This book must have some mistake or something…'

She didn't want to accept the fact. Well just not yet, not till she finds out for sure.

She returned the book and walked off to her room.

* * *

It was dinner time, Sasuke cam to get Sakura who was waiting in her room.

"Dinner time Sakura" He said softly as he entered the room.

"Oh okay" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him then smiled.

**Dinner table…**

"So, did you have fun today Sakura?" Sasuke said.

'!' she choked the food in her mouth but forced it to go down by drinking water.

'Have fun? What should I say! Should I ask him about the thing I found out?'

She looked up at him across the table, "Oh yeah, I had fun" She smiled.

"What did you do?" He tilted his head.

"I…went to the library, and read some books"

"What books?"

'Damn, do I have to be that specific?'

"Um… Fictions…" She lied.

"Sakura, are you trying to hide something from me?" He asked.

"No, why would I? I mean why would you ask that?"

"There's no fiction in the library"

"Oh, I meant science fiction"

"We don't have that either"

She gulped.

"Okay…I…"

* * *

"Sure miss Sakura don't we?" Deidara broke the silence in the room.

"I hate to admit, but yeah I kinda do" Kisame admitted. "Maybe next time I'll chop her feet off so she won't leave like that"

Everyone sweat drops… (Anime style!)

"Nah, I don't think that's necessary…"

"Oi Sasori, why aren't you talking?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not so talkative like you two"

"Yeah right yeah" Deidara rolled his eyes

"What"

"You're talkative in front of Sakura. Itachi-san too"

'Itachi too?' He asked himself.

"Oh… someone's jealous" Deidara whispered to Kisame as they giggled (I know! Kisame is very OCC in my fic!)

* * *

Itachi took the picture in his hand, his hand traced over the writing 'Itachi'

It was a picture they took together, well more like Sakura forced him to take it together. Then he gave it to him with his name on so he won't lose it.

"Sakura…"

He doesn't know anything about love, he never felt love. In fact, he didn't want love at all. He just wanted to live his life peacefully just him, with no one else.

But ever since Sakura left, he's being feeling weird, like he's missing something, like he lost something, but what?

'This feeling deep inside my ribs… is it you that I'm missing?'

* * *

"You what?" he asked.

"I said I was researching the hidden leaf"

"Why?"

"Because you were going on a mission there next week right?"

Nod

"So I thought I might research it for you, for like you know, if something's gonna happen…"

"You didn't have to though" he cupped her face then slowly leaned in to her,

'This…it doesn't feel right…' Sakura looked away from him and looked back.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Something got in my eye" she rubbed her eyes, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep…good night Sasuke" Sakura smiled softly before leaving Sasuke alone.

"Night…"

* * *

That was chapter…………6? Yeah it was… I know it's short…sorry, but please review! Or this might not continue…

oh god, i'm having such a hard time who sakura should go with...> Some ppl say Itachi and some say Sasori, but there's more chapters so...

i guess i have to put some action for between sakura and the guys,

tell me what ya think!


	7. Chapter 7

Spy

---

Thanks to all reviewers. I really am happy

I really am sorry for the OCCness… guess I have to really think more about that

Plus I'm sorry about Kisame being soooooo friendly but in my head he is XD

So here is the long waited chapter

----------------------------------

**Last time…**

"You didn't have to though" he cupped her face then slowly leaned in to her,

'This…it doesn't feel right…' Sakura looked away from him and looked back.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Something got in my eye" she rubbed her eyes; "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep…good night Sasuke" Sakura smiled softly before leaving Sasuke alone.

"Night…"

--------------------------------------

Sakura lied on her bed and sighed. If that book was right, what was she supposed to do? Go search for him? But staying here didn't feel right, Sasuke lied to her and she was losing her trust for him. 'He's hiding something…but what is there to hide?'

_Flashback_

_Sakura woke up on a huge bed in a room with windows, curtains. _

'_Where am I?' Sakura thought as she put her hand on her head, 'I can't remember anything…'_

"_Hey Sakura, you've been out for 2 days…" A guy came in. He had spiky raven hair and was wearing a t-shirt and pants._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked tightening the hold on the bed cover._

"_Sakura don't you remember me, Sasuke?" he knelt next to the bed._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah, you're my girlfriend Sakura… don't you remember?"_

_Sakura shook her head and observed his feature. 'Such dull eyes…'_

"_Maybe you lost your memory from hitting your head on the mission." Sasuke smiled a tiny bit, then left the room._

_End flashback_

'Those were lies too…So I'm not his girlfriend? Wait maybe that part was true… nah… well… I don't know…my head's going crazy…" She held her head, 'My memories that I lost…If things he told me were true then… I don't know him? Wait the head protector!'

_Flashback again…_

"_Hey Sasuke," Sakura walked over. "What's this?" Sakura handed him a head band with the leaf sign and the slash over._

"_Oh this, I found it on the road." Sasuke took it and put it in his closet._

"_Hm" Sakura brushed her hair, "Why would you bring that with you anyway?"_

"_It doesn't matter, I felt like it." Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura._

_End flashback_

'Sasuke has a head protector already… well… the sound one, but the slash on the Konoha sign must mean something. That's it! I'm going to find out tomorrow!'

After minutes of thinking Sakura drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------

Kisame and Deidara sat on the desk playing poker.

"Man…, I wish Sakura was here to play poker with us… yeah…" Deidara pointed out.

"She's really bad at it, but it'll be much more fun." Kisame agreed.

"I sure miss her yeah…"

"You pointed that out so many times already" Kisame put two cards in and picked two out.

"I know yeah…but can't help but say it again yeah…" Deidara put one card in and took a card out.

"Why do you always say 'yeah' at the end?"

"I don't know…yeah, but it's just natural for me yeah. Hearing you guys not say it is weird for me… yeah" Deidara grinned at his cards.

"So it's like your… clan kinda thing?" Kisame got confused.

"You could say that yeah… my mother talked like this yeah…"

"Sigh…" Kisame looked at his cards then grinned.

Deidara watched Kisame grin at his cards.

------------------------------

Itachi walked to the training grounds and saw Sasori there.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks to me like you're lazing around."

Sasori twitched. "In fact I am."

"You're thinking about Sakura aren't you?" Itachi smirked.

"I believe what I think is none of your business" Sasori hissed.

"If you're so worried why don't you go look for her?" Itachi looked down at him on the ground that was now looking at the stars.

"Leader wouldn't let me would he?" Sasori stood up and walked back to the base leaving Itachi alone.

-------------------------------

Deidara sighed, "Kisame, when are you going to beat me yeah" he said as he put down his cards facing up reveling 'Royal Flush'

"Arghhhhhhh! Deidara! I bet you cheated, with that mouth on your hand!" Kisame pointed an accusing finger at Deidara.

"I could cheat yeah… but where do I get the colors? Yeah" Deidara stated and laughed.

Kisame's face twitched. He really embarrassed himself right now. 'Why didn't I think about that?'

"I sure miss Sakura yeah. I bet she plays better than you." Deidara sighed.

"Hm… well…" Kisame was loss of words. He remembered the time when he got beat up in poker by Sakura. She DEFINETLY played better than him.

"I guess that's it for today loser yeah" Deidara chuckled and went out of the living room.

"I'll be saying that to you one day!" Kisame threw the cards at the door.

-------------------------------------

Next day

Sakura woke up and didn't find Sasuke sleeping next to her. 'That's weird he's always here in the morning…' she thought and got out of the bed.

"My, aren't you early this morning?" Sasuke came in the room with two cups of coffee.

"Really… what time is it?" Sakura scratched her forehead.

"It's about 8:00"

"Oh" 'That's early? I should be saying that to him!'

"Sakura, the mission was re-scheduled." Sasuke sat on the bed and handed her the coffee.

"Oh… when it is re-scheduled?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Today" Sasuke said, "That's why I woke up early. I'll miss you." Sasuke leaned in her face and before their lips touch he stopped. Sakura stared into his eyes, there was a hint of sadness…

'Maybe I should kiss him… wait no… I don't know… what should I do…'

Sakura inched forward and right before their lips met…

"Sasuke-kun!" Kin broke in the room.

Sasuke glared at the girl.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting? Haha…" She laughed nervously. She knew how Sasuke would beat others up when he's pissed.

"No, it's fine" Sakura stood up and left the room.

"What is it kin?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Orochimaru-sama requests that we leave now…" Kin left the room in a hurry.

"Hn… that son of a…" Sasuke threw his kunai at the wall and left the room.

--------------------------------------

'Sasuke's leaving…' Sakura looked at Sasuke's back. The figure got smaller and smaller.

'Alright… now it's my chance to search about the head protector.'

Sakura walked up to the library and opened the door cautiously, so that no one will know she's in here.

So far she's gotten information about Itachi that she wasn't really sure if it's true…

She walked around the library and then came to the end of the library.

'Why is this library so small?' Sakura thought just then, in front of her eyes, a orange book that says 'door' in Chinese character moved towards her. 'What!'

Then the whole shelf started to move slowly. Panicking, Sakura quickly ran to the 2nd shelf section and picked out a book then sat down in a hurry and randomly opened a page.

Step…step… someone came walking. 'This Chakra feeling… must be…'

"Oh Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" Kabuto said and looked at her book, "Sound head protectors?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah… I just… didn't have anything to read so…" Sakura smiled.

"Well you have fun with that…" Kabuto walked to the door eyeing Sakura in the corner of his eyes.

After Kabuto left Sakura stared at the book and flipped few pages. 'I must be really lucky…'

The book of head protectors…

"Let's see…" Sakura flipped and flipped the pages, but she couldn't find it. She couldn't find the head protector with the slash on. Getting up and returning the book, Sakura went to the last shelf and slowly pulled the orange book out.

The door moved slowly backwards and slid to the right and reveled a huge room with computer and books.

'Kabuto was hiding this… it must be something important.' She clicked on the mouse and the screen turned on.

The screen showed the information about Akatsuki.

'Akatsuki…? That sounds so familiar' she scrolled down the list and saw pictures of people. One had red hair with very kind eyes. He looked really young, probably same age or a little older. The other had blond hair and looked like a woman. The other was blue skinned. He was creepiest person Sakura ever saw. He looked like a human-shark. Then there was the one.

The one Sakura was searching for. _Uchiha Itachi_…

Sakura's eyes went wide as she read the information. She scrolled down more to read more and more about other members of Akatsuki and there it was. She froze at the sight of her picture.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Former leaf ninja, who joined Akatsuki soon after she left Konoha**

**Trained under Uchiha Itachi, and has the ability of a medic, heals others wounds when on missions. **

**Haruno Sakura, the ex-team mate of Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha who is currently training under Orochimaru-sama.**

'Orochimaru-sama… I bet Kabuto wrote this whole thing' She sweat dropped.

Then she noticed all of the members in Akatsuki wore a head protector with the slash on it, and the head protector she wore in the picture had a slash on it too.

'That's mine… that head protector Sasuke had. It's mine!' Sakura immediately ran out of the room and ran to the room and opened the closet. She took the head protector in hand and suddenly it hit her, Headache.

"Ugh…" she clenched her head.

_Flashback_

"_Kisameeeeeeee!" she jumped on Kisame._

"_Hey get off!" Sakura got off._

"_Morning Kisame!"_

"_Will you ever grow up?"_

"_I don't know!" she giggled._

"_Morning Kisame, Sakura."_

"_Morning Itachi!"_

_End flashback_

"Kisame?" she said to her self, "Itachi…" 'I knew them before…"

_Flashback again…_

"_Watch where you're going pinky." Sasori said._

"_Excuse you! Watch where you're going!"_

_End Flashback_

"Sasori… I know him too." Sakura clenched onto the Head protector, 'I got to get out of here…'

Sakura walked through the hall way, since she's been here about a week, she knew what room is where. First, went to the training room, to get weapon.

She took the katana and shurikens plus kunais. 'This will do I guess.'

Sakura looked around Orochimaru's castle (hmm… is that the right word…)

'This is hard… how the heck did Sasuke get out from this building.'

Sakura looked around again, and remembered the window she was looking Sasuke's back.

"The window!" Sakura ran to the window and looked down. "…"

It was the third floor window and the third floor is the only floor which they had windows and this was one of the 25 windows.

"Sigh… I guess this is the only way." Sakura concentrated her chakra to her feet and jumped off.

---------------------------

Kisame and Sasori walked out the Akatsuki base, since they received a mission to kill a guy named Soujirou, and take his scroll that he's supposed to deliver to Suna.

"Hey do you think we can find Sakura on the way?" Kisame asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sasori said as continued to jump from branch to branch.

"Hey come on, you miss her right?" Kisame asked.

Sasori gave him a glare. 'Maybe. Yes, I don't know' He answered in his head.

"keke… (weird laugh… I know) I still remember your dream"

"Shut up" Sasori turned red with embarrassment.

--------------------------

Sakura successfully landed on the ground. She walked through the forest. 'Is getting away from Orochimaru this easy?' She thought.

Sakura thought there would be at least traps. 'I better get away fast' She concentrated her chakra to her feet again and started jumping branch by branch.

-------------------------

Kabuto watched her leave with the snake's eye. It was a fake snake, but Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Orochimaru-sama, what should we do?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru sitting on his chair.

"Sigh… Let her go. Sasuke is getting weaker when with that girl" Orochimaru said.

------------------------

After jumping tree to tree, She saw a guy with ninja clothes on.

"Hey you!" Sakura shouted and the guy turned around. He took the pace up so she took the pace up too. "Hey! Wait!"

The guy noticed she had the head protector with the slash which means she's from Akatsuki organization. He took out few shurikens and threw it at Sakura.

"What the!" Sakura dodged it. "What I'm not your enemy if you just give me--"

There went another shuriken, but she dodged. 'What is with that guy!'

Sakura was pissed now. She wasn't really good at anger controlling. She took out kunais and threw it at him, but he dodged.

"UGH!" Sakura got another headache again and few seconds later, Sakura's eyes shot open. Sakura smirked. She remembered now, she remembered the whole thing about Akatsuki or even Itachi and others.

"Now, for throwing me shurikens" Sakura performed a genjutsu and turned the whole forest in to a room.

The guy looked back, "I know you're one of the Akatsuki people!" Then he took out a katana and got in fighting stand.

"Sigh I guess I have to kill you" Sakura took out a katana from her back, "You really have to learn to treat a lady you know"

The guy appeared right back of Sakura in a sec and stabbed her, "You need to learn how to fight" the guy smirked, but the body turned into a log.

"I think you do" Sakura stabbed him from behind, killing was not much of a big deal for her since she's been in Akatsuki. Sakura but the genjutsu out.

------------------------------------

Kisame and Sasori jumped and jumped, and sensed some familiar aura.

Then Kisame spotted a dead guy and landed on the ground, "Hey isn't this guy Soujirou?" he said as he looked at the picture the leader gave him.

"I think so." Sasori added checking pulse. "He's dead"

"…" Kisame stared at the body, "Let's just get the scroll"

Sasori searched for the scroll and put it in his pocket, "His body's warm so it must mean that he was killed right before we ca--"

"Kisameeeeeeee!" Sakura appeared on Kisame's back out of nowhere and hugged his neck, "I missed you!"

"Sakura get off!" Kisame moved around trying to get the girl off.

"Oh hey, it's Mr. Weird!" Sakura jumped off Kisame.

"Mr. Weird?" Sasori hissed.

"Yeah, Mr. Weird." Sakura said and pointed at the guy on the ground, "I killed him"

"Oh you mean him…" Kisame said, "I thought you meant Sasori.

"Why would I call him that? He's not weird." Sakura said.

Sasori smiled slightly.

"He's Mr. Rude" Sakura giggled and started walking to the Akatsuki base followed by Kisame and a pissed off Sasori.

--------------------------------------------**Chapter End Here-----------------------------------**

So, I hope you guys liked it. I always update real late so. I added extra. This is actually **8 pages** yes, 8pages! Wow right? Haha

Ok so the paring… I'm gonna go with either Sasori or Itachi just so you know…

I thought of Kisame, but I wanted him to be Sakura's best friend kinda person, and Deidara, is her friend too, but they didn't see each other yet in here. Maybe next chapter.

Any question?

Comments?

Anything?

Click the **submit review Go**

Click the "GO" click it! pleseeeeeeeee!

Momo


	8. Chapter 8

Spy 8

Well, this has been really long. I think I did not update since last year! OMG! I can't believe this! Review people thank you! You're the ones who are continuing this story! If I didn't get any review, I'll probably stop updating 

RECAP

"Kisameeeeeeee!" Sakura appeared on Kisame's back out of nowhere and hugged his neck, "I missed you!"

"Sakura get off!" Kisame moved around trying to get the girl off.

"Oh hey, it's Mr. Weird!" Sakura jumped off Kisame.

"Mr. Weird?" Sasori hissed.

"Yeah, Mr. Weird." Sakura said and pointed at the guy on the ground, "I killed him"

"Oh you mean him…" Kisame said, "I thought you meant Sasori.

"Why would I call him that? He's not weird." Sakura said.

Sasori smiled slightly.

"He's Mr. Rude" Sakura giggled and started walking to the Akatsuki base followed by Kisame and a pissed off Sasori.

END RECAP

"Damn, I mean yeah", Deidara stared at Sakura in front of him, sitting like nothing happened, "I missed Sakura!" Deidara anime cried and hugged her.

"Yeah I know," Sakura said.

"So that's it? 'Oh I know'? all these weeks you've been gone, that's it?" Deidara sat back on the chair.

"…No…,"Sakura stared at Deidara this time, "OMG! Deidara your hair grew longer! Your totally gonna get mistaken as a woman!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Uh… Yeah, I think it did! OMG Kisame my hair grew longer!" Deidara started getting hyper like Sakura and looked at Kisame for an answer, but only to have him glare back.

"Sakura, did Orochimaru do something to you?" Sasori looked serious.

Sakura was aghast. Did Sasori just say that? Is he worried about me?! Wow…! Sakura's frown slowly turned to a grin, "Aw Sasori! I knew you missed me!"

"WHAT?!" Sasori almost fell out of his seat, "NO!"

"Aw you're so shy"

"He sure did Sakura!" Deidara suddenly burst out, "When you were gone, he—,"

"WAHHHHH!!!" Sasori stood up, "Shut up! Don't say it! NO!"

Deidara grinned, "Hahaha! He—," Just when he was about to say, Itachi opened the door.

"Sakura…," Itachi stared in disbelief.

"Itachi!" Sakura stood up and hugged his tightly. Sasori twitched.

Itachi noticed this and hugged her back tightly, getting a small gasp from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE F—," Sasuke cursed when he saw his room. His closet was fully open, Sakura was NOT sleeping! "That son of bitch!" Sasuke stormed through the halls.

"AH!" Sasuke bumped into a girl, "Gasp! I'm sorry Sasuke-sama! I didn't me—,"

"MOVE!" Sasuke pushed her to the side, hitting her hard on to the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura are you not going to eat yeah?" Deidara looked at Sakura who just looked down at her plate.

Her stomach growled just then.

"Sakura… Why are you not eating?" Deidara and Kisame asked at the same time, "Wow that was awesome yeah! High five!"

"OMG I can't take this! Who made the food today!" Sakura suddenly yelled. Everyone got quiet and no one answered.

"…Deidara… you're in trouble" Kisame elbowed him.

"What the? I only cook on Tuesdays, and this food it totally you!" Deidara pointed at Kisame who dodged.

"Yeah Sasori, you're such a bad cook that Sakura can't even eat it…" Kisame said.

"…" Sasori said nothing. He just looked at Sakura looked at him back, "What?"

"I…I…I DON'T LIKE BROCCOLI!" Sakura said, "You knew that already!"

"Then go cook your own…" Sasori said back.

"GASP! I can't believe this! Did you just tell a lady to go cook her own food when she just returned from a long long long long long LONG journey?,"

"That's not true, According to my clock, you've returned about six hours ago," Sasori proudly said and grinned at Sakura who was fuming now.

Sakura quickly turned to Itachi, "Itachi!! Sasori's being so rude! He's not going to cook food for me" She grabbed on to his sleeve and pulled it back and forth.

"Sakura sure whine a lot even after she comes back," Deidara stated.

"Sakura, try eating the broccoli, it's good for your health," Itachi said softly.

"…" Sakura stopped with her whining and looked at the broccoli. She took her fork and held it tight.

"Kisame I'll bet you five hundred yen (about 5 dollars in America) if she eats it!" Deidara searched for his wallet.

"Oh yeah?" Kisame took out his wallet also, and pulled out sen-yen (about 10 dollars), "I bet she won't"

Now the broccoli was there right in front of her mouth, all she had to do know was to open her mouth and eat it…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLINATION FOR THIS OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke kicked open Orochimaru's lab door.

"For what Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said like he did nothing to deserve his lab door kicked open.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where's Sakura?"

"I re—," Sasuke then activated his sharingan.

"You what?" He almost yelled.

"Kukuku…. She left. Right after you left." Orochimaru smirked, "You are getting weaker every moment with that woman. Remember your revenge Sasuke-kun. You are an avenger….kuku….You have to be stronger," Orochimaru was playing with his mind again.

Sasuke stood emotionless, looking into Orochimaru's eyes. _That's true…_

"Or… when you go to the base, you can kill him and get Sakura back at the same time. Am I wrong Sasuke-kun? I taught you all this long, it's because of ME that you are strong. Kukuku…" Orochimaru was still smirking.

"Hn," Sasuke turned around, _That creepy Orochimaru, I'm going to kill him one day with my hands. Because of him I'm strong. What the hell is he saying! Che…_

Sasuke made his way down the hall and went into the room. He locked his door and tiredly dropped on to the bed.

"What…" He said and the shadow from the corner moved.

"How pathetic you've become Sasuke…" It's face lighting in the moon light, "You're so pathetic, you don't even know what. What to do, what to go for, what to wait for, or even what to like."

"Shut up. Don't talk to me like you know me," Sasuke put the cover onto his body.

"Sakura means a lot to Itachi. I've seen it. Itachi-san always looks at this picture he has in his room. Now that Sakura's headed for Akatsuki, what are you going to do? Hm? You know, They might just make a perfect couple," The shadow laughed and mocked him.

"Itachi's not going to have her. He already took so many things from me, this one I'm not letting it go. You are to disturb him, and distract him from Sakura. Make them far apart as you can," Sasuke smirked. "I'm counting on you."

"Uh huh I know. I know exactly what to do," The shadow then vanished into the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Deidara and Kisame banged on the table while Sakura was challenging her life on this broccoli.

"You know… I heard that if you eat broccoli that… you..you..you.. age faster!" Sakura put the fork down, "Good night!"

Just then, Itachi grabbed her wrist and made her sit down again, "Sakura, you haven't eaten anything. You eat it or I'll make you"

"You'll make me…?" Sakura blushed, seeing this Sasori twitched.

"Sakura open you mouth," Itachi held the broccoli with his chopsticks.

"Aaa," She opened her mouth feeling the disgusting broccoli in her mouth, but no, it tasted like candy, "Itachi…" Her eyes were heart shaped. Oh god, who knew he can be this romantic??

"Sakura…Hello???" Deidara waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" Sakura snapped out of her day dream.

"Are you going to eat it?" Itachi picked up his chopsticks, and picked one of the broccoli. Sasori was twitching again ang again.

"No! Make me!" Sakura said proudly. _This is totally how it went! OMG he's gonna feed me _

Just then, her chair turned around with full speed.

"What the he—," Sakura opened her mouth wide to say the word and felt someone's hand on the chin. _OMG! WTF Sasori!_ But it was too late, the green hard, not hot, not cold but warm broccoli went into her mouth. Then he covered her mouth making her swallow the whole thing.

"See you ate it," Sasori smirked. Itachi looked at Sakura then to Sasori. _How dare he!_ Itachi put down his chopsticks.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Sakura freaked out. "I'm gonna die!" Sakura ran around the room.

"Here, 1000-yen for you Deidara." Kisame threw it to Deidara.

"I told you she'll eat it," Everyone was laughing at Sakura who was now arguing with Sasori.

"I HATE YOU!" Sakura pointed at the Puppet.

"That's fine. I didn't ask you to like me," He said it coolly.

"Shut up!" Sakura was hitting Sasori on the head now( anime style –ish)

"OW!"

"Behhh" Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Catch me if you can!" Sakura was running again.

"Heh that's so easy. I weigh less than you!" Sasori said.

"What? How do you know how much I weigh stalker!"

"Go Sakura! Beat Sasori up!" Deidara cheered. Kisame was having such a fun time now that she's back.

The only one not laughing was…Itachi.

------------------------------

CONTINUED

------------------------------

Well, um just to let you guys know. This story would probably go on for a long time. Meaning it would have many chapters! Happy? Sad?? LOL Hm. Well this isn't really my favorite chapter… I hope to make it better!

Tell me what you think pleeeeeease. I totally totally want review! My goal is to get 100 reviews! Help me please! Just any review is good

Momo


	9. Chapter 9

SPY 9

Well, this certainly has been a long time…, but not so bad. Only like 2 months? Yeah I know your thinking "two months? Two months!?" eh please don't kill me Thanks for reviewers! I love reviews. And I actually reached **100 reviews!** Happy 100 reviews to mfpeach!! And to _SPY._

---------------- Thanks to reviewers--------------------

**Sakurakitty2** – lol yeah Itachi's just that kinda guy whose so quite and all. But he'll sure do something later. I guess haha.

**Tsuchikage **– thanks for the review! A lot of people like Sasori better than Itachi… why TT lol

**c.b.o.l.** - well I sure hope ur not killing me yet D haha. Thanks for the review I loved ur comment!

**wind angel suki** – yay thanks!! i love getting reviews

**cherryblossom222** – I didn't know Sasori was 50 haha. Wait were you serious? OO

**AkatsukiDreamer** – thanks for the review. I'm guessing u want itasaku?

**Hao'sAnjul** – haha a year… has it been that long already? Well thank you reviewers for staying with me!

**6 enternal 6 darkness 6** – thanks! this is actually my favorite of all stories I'm writing.

**kaitou angel** – omg me too! I do it to my best friend a lot lol

**Teges** – another sasosaku! I'm actually counting this still.

---------------------------------------------------

RECAP

"Behhh" Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Catch me if you can!" Sakura was running again.

"Heh that's so easy. I weigh less than you!" Sasori said.

"What? How do you know how much I weigh stalker!"

"Go Sakura! Beat Sasori up!" Deidara cheered. Kisame was having such a fun time now that she's back.

The only one not laughing was…Itachi.

END RECAP

-------------------------

"Itachi-san, I'm really happy I'm on mission with you…" The black haired girl blushed and tried to hide her face.

"Look straight, you'll bump into something if you look down." Itachi warned.

----------------------

"nnn…", the sunshine hit Sakura's face directly and she looked at the clock, "12:00… it's not dark outside at all…"

_12:00? 12:00? 12:00?!_

"12:00! WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped from the bed and slammed the door open.

"Hey sleepy head," Deidara held out coffee in front of her face.

"Hey? Deidara you didn't wake me up! Itachi didn't wake me up! Sasori didn't wake me up and –"

"Kisame didn't wake you up yeah?" Deidara still held the coffee and smiled, "well, Kisame is taking a nap right now. Sasori is making dolls as usual. Itachi is…"

"Is…?" Sakura questioned.

"On a mission yeah."

"Oh… That's very odd… with whom?"

"Uh, some new Akatsuki member…yeah…" Deidara drank the coffee, "Oh yeah, the girl who was one of the maids. Remember? She had like… black hair I think and I don't really know…"

"I don't remember any maids at Akatsuki," Sakura said confused.

"haha…", Deidara laughed awkwardly, "Anyways! Wake up and drink the coffee yeah!"

"You just drank from that!" Sakura pointed Deidara accusingly.

"euurr…RUN"

"DEIDARA!!"

------------------

"Are you not happy I'm on mission with you?" The girl sounded innocent. _Who can't fall for this beauty?_

"Hn. Doesn't matter who I go with, unless that person is weak and useless," Itachi picked up the speed to run faster than her.

"Well I won't disappoint you Itachi. I promise," She followed.

Itachi took a look at the girl. Not so bad looking. She had black hair, cute face, maybe contacts in her eyes, "Well, I hope not Karin."

-----------------

"Karin?" Sakura questioned, "Who the hell is Karin? I'm so much better ninja than her!" said smacking Sasori.

"I didn't make the decision Sakura," Sasori 'ow'ed when Sakura kept on smacking him.

"Then whom?" Sakura demanded.

"Leader, Duh" Sasori said.

"Oh durr, that's right. Gosh everything is about leader's wants. Oh let's play follow the leader," Sakura said sarcastically and laughed.

"You know, I think that girl likes Itachi," Out of the blue Deidara said and munched on the m&m's cookies.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Deidara. "Mmm, this cookie's the best yeah."

"Does he like her?" Sakura softly asked.

Sasori looked at Sakura who looked concerned and showed worry in her eyes. Then he glared at Deidara with 'What the hell are you saying' look, and Deidara caught it.

"No…yeah." Deidara laughed nervously. "Why would he! He loves **you** Sakura! Hahaha, I'm just messing with you Sakura!" Deidara smiled and get eating the cookie. Then looked to Sasori to see 'what did you say?!' look.

"Sakura, I'm—" Sasori was cut off.

"OMG! He loves me?" Sakura screamed. "Aw Deidara! Thanks for telling me!!" Sakura shrieked and went hopping out the door.

"…eh…" Deidara looked at Sasori who was still glaring at him.

"When I looked at you, I didn't meat to tell her Itachi likes her instead," Sasori looked pissed.

Very pissed actually…

"But… it was only thing I could come up with…" Deidara laughed awkwardly and ran out of the room, "AHH!!!" 

-----------------------------------

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke walked down the hall thinking. _Sure is boring without Sakura around…_

"There you are Sasuke-kun," Kabuto looked like he was tired and was looking around for him for a long time.

"What" Sasuke said coldly and kept walking.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to meet you right now…actually like 15 min ago"

"Well tell him I don't feel like it."

"Well actually, he wants you to meet someone," Kabuto smirked and fixed his glasses.

"Che…" Sasuke walked up to the room.

IN THE ROOM

Sasuke entered the room to see the room nicely cleaned. All the messy potions were put somewhere else and the floor looked cleaner than usual. _ Okay…_

"There he is," Orochimaru smiled and lightly pushed the girl's back to Sasuke's place, "Sasuke, this is Koyuki. Isn't she a beauty?"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san" Koyuki smiled. She smiled like Sakura. She talked like Sakura.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.

"Let's have a little talk shall we? You stay here beautiful, and wait for our return"

--------------------

"Itachi-san, can we take a break?" Karin said, but Itachi didn't respond, "My legs are killing me"

Still no response

"Itachi-san, are you listening?"

Itachi wasn't listening at all. _When is she going to shut up…_

"Itachi-san please…" She started tugging on Itachi's sleeve.

_She acts like Sakura, _Itachi thought.

"I'm tired…" then she sat down on the ground.

"Will you stop whining, you sound like Sakura," Itachi landed on the ground.

"Sakura…?" Karin looked up at Itachi.

Itachi spaced out thinking about Sakura. _I should have told her…_

Karin suddenly sat up smiled, "I'm okay now, let's go" I _must not get him thinking about her_

Itachi snapped out from his thoughts _what am I doing!_ And so he tried to concentrate on the mission.

-----------------------

SASUKE AND OROCHIMARU

"Well Sasuke-kun, she's a little present from me. Did you like it?"

"Cut the crappy act Orochimaru," Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, "I don't want her. You know I like Sakura."

"Oh really. Kukuku…, if you think about it, you just need a beautiful girl who would bear you children. That's all you want isn't it? All you want is the child, doesn't matter the girl," Orochimaru smirked.

"What…" Sasuke looked disgusted. _But if you think… that's kinda right._

"Give her one night Sasuke, she loves you. One night won't hurt would it?" Orochimaru was playing with Sasuke's mind.

"You gross, disgusting, filthy piece of…" Sasuke paused and looked at Orochimaru who was still smirking at him, "Snake."

"So… do you want her?"

"No!" Sasuke then went out of the room to find Koyuki standing in front of the door crying. _Oh god stop it! stop this girl's crying!!!!_

"Do you not like me? Am I not beautiful enough for you Sasuke-sama?" Koyuki looked up at him, making him look feel guilty, **very** guilty.

"…" _she looks like Sakura… she looks so much like Sakura… omg…_

"Aww… did you make her cry Sasuke?" Orochimaru patted on the girl's back.

"Whatever," Sasuke then walked out of the room, "Don't ever call me for these kind of crap again."

-----------------------

Sakura came in the room with cards.

Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara all looked up. _**CARDS **_

That meant one thing.

"P-o-k-e-r! What does that spell? POKER!" Sakura sat down on the chair and everyone except Sasori sat down.

"I'm totally gonna win this!!" Deidara said confidentially.

"Now I can beat you again Kisame! Muwahahaha!" Sakura laughed crazy like some anime freaky girl.

"Sasori you wanna play?" Sakura peeked over the chair.

"No thanks. I don't play with kids," Sasori said coolly. _That sounded so cool_ but that was until…

"Hahahaha. I don't play with kids." Sakura repeated with low voice and everyone on the table laughed.

_Man, I wish I didn't say that_ thought Sasori.

"Hey Sakura, if I win can you make dinner for us today? Or at least my cuz man, Kisame cooks bad," Deidara said.

"Okay, well if I win, I want 50 bucks from each of you!" Sakura demanded.

"WHAT!?" Kisame yelled. _I just got my pay!!! _

"Ooo, someone's not confident," Sakura looked at Kisame and smiled.

"I didn't say I was," Kisame said proudly.

"Okay, I was just you know getting started."

"Let's go yeah" Deidara held the cards and he was eager to play.

We all knew who was going to loose. Duh.

-------------------------------------

Itachi and Karin reached their target place.

"You go around the back and I go from the side," Itachi looked at Koyuki and nodded, "Understand?"

"Yes," Koyuki nodded and disappeared.

Itachi with full speed went to the side of the hideout where the guards stood.

"Hey, I heard Akatsuki is coming for our boss," One of the guards said.

"For real? He must've done somethin' real bad," the other guard stated.

"Well yeah, it's rumored that he has something he stole from Orochimaru or something."

"Stole from Orochimaru?"

"Yeah I think it's some immortal potion," The guard scratched back of his head.

"What Akatsuki want with that?"

"Don't know. Some stupid people wanna be immortal," The guard leaned on the wall.

"Yo, I wouldn't mind being immortal," The guard laughed, "I wouldn't have to do these jobs anymore."

The guards laughed.

Itachi looked at the guards. _No need killing them now._

KARIN

Karin hid behind the gas tank and looks around for the right time to go in.

Karin walked in the hall, to find the boss's room right in front of her. _ What kind of stupid boss would locate the room here?_

She opens the door to find him sitting facing the opposite direction as her.

"Hi," Karin says and sits on the desk. The chair slowly turns around with the guy on the chair.

"You," He points then narrows his eyes and takes a good look on her. Black cloak with red cloud prints. _Akatsuki…_

"Akatsuki at your service," Karin smiles and at an instant she takes out her katana from under her cloak and slices his throat.

"Karin!" Itachi barges in.

"Yes?" She answers like nothing happened.

"What are you doing? You just killed the guy!" Itachi said in disbelief.

"But we are supposed to…" Karin says innocently.

"How are we getting the information then? If you kill the guy, we can't get it," Itachi sighs. _New members are always distraction._

"I'm sorry… I just thought," Karin sobs. She bites her lower lip to keep the sob quiet.

"I'm not mad at you. Well I may be, just a little," Itachi looks at the girl. _ I hate when girls cry! Why did you have to put me with her! _Itachi silently curses.

"You're mad at me…" Karin states.

"No Karin. The boss is going to be mad at me. You see?" Itachi says stressed.

"No, he can't be. You didn't do anything bad," Karin grabs his sleeve lightly; "I'll say it. I'll say that I screwed it up."

"Akatsuki isn't that nice Karin. Let's just go back okay." Itachi walks out of the door.

"Hn," Karin looks at Itachi's back and smirks. _Itachi-kun you're kinda cute._

------------------------

"Mwahahha! I'm about to win!" Sakura shouts out.

"No you won't!" Deidara shouts after, "I'm winning so I'm going to win!"

Kisame sat there anime sweating. _I'm so going to loose!!_

"Oh yeah?" Sakura says and stands.

"GASP! Sakura! There's a bug in you're hair!" Deidara yells and stands up.

"WHAT!? OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura drops her cards and starts jumping around the room.

"AHA! Royal flush! I win!! Mwahahhahaa!" Deidara jumps happily around the room, "So **you** will be cooking for us today!"

"You cheated though!" Sakura puffs her cheek.

"Oh but looking at you're cards," Deidara steps on the jack, "You weren't close to winning."

"Aw man I don't feel like cooking," Sakura sighs. _ Oh wait. I have an idea!_

Sakura walks next to Sasori who was creating wooden doll, "Sasori," Sakura says cutely, "My hands are tired… and since you have wooden hands—"

"Don't even try it Sakura!" Deidara drags Sakura away to the kitchen.

"EHHHH" Sakura whines, "I don't wanna cook" she whined like a little 5 year old.

------------------------------------

"It didn't work well," Koyuki states crossing her arms, "He's totally not interested in me Orochimaru"

"Well Koyuki," Orochimaru touches her soft hair, "He doesn't understand women."

"And you do?" she smirks.

"Do I?" Orochimaru cups her face.

Koyuki giggles, "Stop, I don't flirt with old guys."

"Kukuku. I will call you back when I need you again," Orochimaru dismissed her.

"Sasuke-kun sure has a bad mouth," Kabuto appears from the shadow.

"Yes he does," Orochimaru sits back on his huge chair, "Even to me."

"Oh yes," Kabuto nods and fixes his glasses, "He's been going around saying foul language. He must be very stressed, and for his age it's not very healthy."

"Have I done something bad Kabuto?" Orochimaru asks.

"Why certainly no," Kabuto looks up.

"Well just making sure because you sounded like I've done something to stress Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smirks.

--------------------------------------

Itachi and Karin ran through the forest.

Karin looks at Itachi's back. _I need to get Itachi's emotion more open to me, but how?_ Then the lake comes up. _Bingo._

Itachi picks up the speed thinking Karin could easily pick up like on the way to the target.

"Hey!" Karin says like she's tired and exhausted, "What are you—" Right then Karin missed a branch and drops down. "KYA!"

Itachi quickly turns around and tried to grab her only to end up dropping with her too.

BAM!

They hit the ground with Karin on top of Itachi, and when they opened their eyes, their faces were just inches apart.

"Did you just try to save me?"

"…"

--------------------------------------

It was almost midnight and Sakura stood in the kitchen. _Itachi should be back soon. Should I stay up?_

Sakura turned on the T.V., and started to watch Saturday night live.

"Not sleeping yet?" Sasori came to join.

"No, I want to wait for Itachi," Sakura smiled.

Twitch.

Sasori twitched. (Do puppets twitch? haha)

"Hey Sasori?" Sakura faced him.

"Do you think Deidara was serious?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…I don't know. I don't really care if he likes you or not… I mean why would I care if he likes you, or why would I know," Sasori takes a look at Sakura who was still looking at Sasori, "What?"

"Aw… do you like me or something?" Sakura moved closer to him on the sofa.

"No… you wish," Sasori backs up.

"Are you blushing?" Sakura poked his cheek, "I didn't know puppets blush."

Sasori grabs her hand annoyed, "Stop it"

"Chill out, I'm kidding puppet boy" Sakura smiled.

Sasori sat up feeling his face burn. _Nice going…_

Sakura soon felt sleepy, "Sasori…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sleepy…"

"Then go to bed," Sasori said.

Sakura crawled over to where Sasori is and put her head on his lap, "Wake me up in 10 minutes…"

Sasori took a close look at Sakura sleeping. _She's so cute… and what am I thinking. I feel like some perverted man looking at a girl on magazine!!! But she's cute. Unlike everyday where she pokes me, kicks me, and tries to tease me, she's so different when she's sleeping._

**10 minutes later…**

"Sakura, it's 10 minutes," Sasori shakes Sakura, but she didn't wake up.

"Sakura" He shakes her again.

"Sak—"

"I'm still sleepy…" Sakura answered, "Wake me up in another 10 minutes…"

_Why would she want to wait for Itachi that much? Why would she like him that much? He's so emotionless and boring. I spend more time with her…_

**10 minutes later…**

"Sakura, it's 10 minutes," Sasori shakes her again.

"Already? That was like 5 minutes!" Says the pissed and annoyed Sakura.

"Just go to bed," Sasori suggests.

"I can't walk…" Sakura says and falls asleep again.

"Sigh. I guess I have to carry you then," Sasori says and carried her bridal style.

Deidara was walking down the hall and sees Sasori carrying Sakura. Sasori then notices him looking at them and shakes his head saying 'it's not what it looks like!!'

Deidara smirks walks up, "Well Sasori, what are you up to in the middle of the night?" he teases.

"I'm not up to anything. Just trying to get her in bed," Sasori said and suddenly realizes what he said.

"Get her in—" Deidara got cut off by blushing puppet.

"No! It's not like that! Shut up you're confusing me," Sasori hurries to Sakura's room and put her in the bed.

"Wait till I tell Sakura about this in the morning" Deidara says happily.

"Oh no you don't," Sasori smirks, "I'll kill you if you do."

Giggle.

Glare.

Giggle Giggle

Glare.

Giggle Giggle Giggle

"Stop giggling!" Sasori says annoyed. "Stop teasing me " Sasori ran off. _Why does everyone tease me TT_

In the morning, Itachi and Karin weren't back yet.

"They're not back yet?" Sakura comes in the kitchen.

"No." Sasori says.

"Okay. Well I need my lucky charms!" Sakura gets the lucky charms and get the milk. She sits on the table with everyone else.

"You know, I think you're hyper everyday because you eat lucky charms," Deidara says, "You should eat Apple jacks more!"

"EW. Apple jack? That's the grossest cereal," Sakura makes a face.

"Rice Krispies are the best!" Kisame suddenly says, "They talk to you"

Silence. The whole room filled with silence, but the Rice Krispies were still talking.

"Well, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm right here Kisame," Sakura nods and puts her hand on his.

"I'm right here too," Deidara said and put his on top of Sakura's.

"You guys," Kisame anime cries, "are the best friends I will ever have!"

"AWWW. Group hug" Deidara and Sakura hugs Kisame.

Sasori sighs and eats his Cheerios then he smiles a little at his 3 best friends.

"Gasp! Did you just see that Kisame and Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"No, what is it?"

"Sasori just smiled," Sakura says out loud.

"You did?!!!?!?!?!" Kisame and Deidara said at the same time.

"No." Sasori frowns and rolls his eyes.

"That means he did," Deidara points, "AWWW"

_And it starts again. _Sasori sighs.

After the torture of Sakura, Deidara, and Kisame, the group goes to shopping to a village near by. They didn't have any choice when Sakura wants to go. She never stops begging.

"I wanna go to weapon shop first, then some clothes, then ice cream would be nice!!" Sakura starts walking.

"I'll go too" Kisame and Deidara follows with Sasori behind.

After exhausting day at the mall, Sakura went to her room and falls asleep.

-------------------------------------

Itachi and Karin arrives at the base.

"Karin, go get rest," Itachi suggest and leaves in to the kitchen to get some water.

"Itachi!" Deidara shouts, "Welcome back. How was the mission with Karin."

"Not so good."

"Well. Don't disturb Sakura cuz she's sleeping."

"Sleeping? It's like 7:00…" Itachi takes a look at the bags on the floor. _Oh, shopping._

"Yeah, I guess you noticed," Deidara smiled.

SAKURA'S ROOM

Sakura woke up about 9:00 and went in the hall.

"Oh hey Sakura," Deidara waved, "Itachi's back"

"Really?!" Sakura said happily and ran to the room but stopped. _I should surprise him!_

She masked her chakra and walked slowly so it won't make any sound. Then she peeks in the room to see two shadows on the bad. She took a closer look and it was Itachi on bottom and Karin on top of him putting her hands on his shoulders to make him still. _That biatch!_

Sakura was about to enter the room but…

"How can I leave you alone when I love you Itachi!" Karin almost shouted.

Sakura froze. _What did she say?_

"Karin, stop"

"You love me Itachi. I know you do!" Karin cried, "And what happened at the forest, you can't just let that be… That was something Itachi… you know it too."

Sakura's eyes got teary. _What happened at the forest…?_

Sakura was almost about to cry at the door of Itachi's. She covers her mouth so she can hide her sobs.

Itachi remained still on the bed, letting Karin cry. He couldn't just push her off, and she was holding him down. _I hope no one comes in…_

"I love you… and you love me… isn't that perfect?" Karin smiled but in a way she smirked.

Itachi just avoid her eye contact, but just then Karin leaned down.

"Ka—" Itachi was cut off by her lips on his.

Sakura noticed this and peeked in to see Karin kissing Itachi, and his hands were on her shoulders.

Drop.

Drop.

Sakura wiped her tears and held her chest. _It hurts... _

_----------------------------------------------_

Wow. That's a lot of pages. **12 pages** to be exact, I think it may be the longest. _**Please Give Me Tons Of Reviews!!**_What did you think of the story? Kinda boring this time? But if you notice, Itachi does have feeling for Sakura. Did you like the tease Sakura gave to Sasori, and he was blushing mad!! Lol I thought it was cute. You can tell me if it was bad, and also tell me what was bad about it. It'll be really helpful if you do so I can fix it for the next chapter. Reviews help me write the story and I love it when people tell me they like my story!! So my point is, pllllllleaaaase give me reviews I'm begging for it!


	10. Chapter 10

SPY SPY

Chapter 10

Recap

**p** "I love you… and you love me… isn't that perfect?" Karin smiled but in a way she smirked.

Itachi just avoid her eye contact, but just then Karin leaned down.

"Ka—" Itachi was cut off by her lips on his.

Sakura noticed this and peeked in to see Karin kissing Itachi, and his hands were on her shoulders.

Drop.

Drop.

Sakura wiped her tears and held her chest. It hurts..

**End Recap**

"mm-aH!" Karin was pushed off by Itachi, "ow"

Sakura heard the bump sound on the floor and her head instantly attached to the wall. 'Did he just push her off?'

Itachi wiped his lips and thought, 'Gross.' "Get out." That was the only thing he said before he went back to sleep. Karin unwillingly came out of Itachi's room not happy with how her plan was going and closed it behind her. Turning around she saw Sakura smirking at her.

"Can I help you?" Karin looked at her face down to her toe and back at her face.

"No, but…" Sakura giggled, "Good bye" Sakura waved remain standing as Karin left the spot back to her room. 'YES!' Inner Sakura punched her fist up and jumped up and down. When Sakura turned around, Itachi was standing at the door.

"Itachi-san!" Sakura gasped and looked at his body automatically—shirtless! 'Oh my gosh…this is my lucky day!' Sakura energetically looked up, "Itachi-san, I just wanted to welcome you back! I stayed up all night yesterday!!" 'Well…except the part I fell asleep on Sasori.'

Itachi obviously knew the whole time Sakura was watching him and Karin kiss. He isn't stupid or get in Akatsuki for nothing. "Yes Sakura, I have heard. I also see you went shopping"

"Oh yeah… I just got so bored! Akatsuki doesn't have anything you know?" Sakura grinned. She couldn't help but look at his body every second! 'Oh my guwahhd he is so sexy!!'

Itachi watched her in silent. 'It **is** fun when she is around...but she's still too young…' He saw her hair flow in the wind and missed her pink hair; 'Pink hair suits so much better' He signed and watched her softly. "Itachi?" Sakura called as he unconsciously touched her hair. '**!**'

Sakura stared right at Itachi and blushed then he held the little piece of her hair softly caressing it with his thumb. Itachi froze not knowing how to explain how that happened, but her hair was so soft. So soft he wanted just a bit more seconds of this if the time stopped.

"You should go back to your natural hair color," Itachi smiled a little bit just for her, "I think it looked better" Then he left with a towel in to the shower room leaving Sakura day dreaming.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama," Karin appeared in the corner of a dark black room kneeling down. Then a pair of bloody red eyes looked at her in the dark, "Itachi does not take any interest in me…I tried and I kissed him too!"

Sasuke remained lying down on his bed for about a minute, "I didn't send you to Itachi so you can fail." His words were harsh and straight to Karin, "You wont be needed here until you show some success on this"

"Yes Sasuke-sama…" Karin looked down to the floor.

* * *

It was morning again as the light hit Sakura's pillow, but the emerald eyed girl was not found in her bed. Sakura was in the bathroom washing her hair for the millionth time, as her hair was gradually turning back to pink. 'Itachi san likes pink better' Sakura sang to her self.

She took a towel and dried her hair. Looking in to the mirror it was back to normal again. She squeaked in the bathroom jumping up and down with excitement to see Itachi.

**Entering dining room**

"Morning Kisame!!" Sakura jumped on him. The hugged Deidara tightly as he hugged back, "Morning!"

Itachi came into the room and Sakura ran up to him, "Itachi! Do you like my hair??" She smiled and nodded.

Itachi said, "Hn" as he patted her head. Although his answer was really short she knew Itachi well enough to know what he meant. She took her favorite cereal and then sat down in front of Itachi.

"You are awfully happy today Sakura, did something good happen yeah?" Deidara asked her munching on his serial.

"Well" Sakura put her hand on her cheek, "Its like a feeling you get when a prince charming _rejects_ that mean bitchy sister of cinderella!" Sakura nodded sparkling her eyes, "you know?"

"Omg, yeah!" Deidara sparkled his eyes with her.

Karin ignored her reference to her as a witch and kept eating as she thought, 'Just you wait.' "Itachi san, ahh" Karin took her breakfast beacon and put it close; **really close** to his mouth he was forced to open it. "Hehe, I made that" Karin laughed sweetly as Sakura watched him eat.

'That's nothing…' Sakura sighed. 'If she wants it that way'

Karin smirked, 'I'm definetly not giving up that easily' She picked up a napkin and caught Itachi off guard by wiping the corner of his mouth. "There you go" She said sweetly as she looked at Sakura for a reaction.

Sakura was using all her might to not drop her jaw at her action. Sakura was jealous...no...REALLY jealous. she wanted to throw her cereal bowl at Karin's head and take her place, "I don't think Itachi-san likes that Karin"

"Aw really? This happens everyday though" Karin put her hand on her cheek looking like innocent, but Sakura caught that 'that's right bitch' look. She stood up really fast and kicked Kisame out of his seat then sat next to Itachi, "Is she causing you trouble Itachi-san?" Glaring at Karin Sakura pulled onto his sleeve.

"Get your hands off him" Karin glared back hard.

"what are you going to do? huh?"

"What me to slap that attitude out of you?"

"Yeah?" Sakura smirked back, "like you can"

"Lets take this outside Sakura-SAN!"

"yeah let us" Sakura stood up ready to fight, but Itachi took her by the wrist and pulled her down.

"Eat Sakura" Itachi looked into her eyes and Sakura smiled.

"Okay..." Sakura blushed and ate her food.

**At the training grounds**

"Prince charming blah blah blah" Sasori said in a girly voice. 'How the hell is he prince charming? He looks like freakin evil vampire' He controlled his latest puppet, a little boy he got from Suna, but it wasn't going so smooth.

His string wasn't feeling smooth like the other puppets and its body was too light. 'Nothing is going well for me'

Sasori fell on to the ground and faced up looking at the blue sky with swimming clouds. "sigh" he slowly closed his eyes.

Orochimaru walked to the table in his experiment room, as he started to dissect a ninja who tried to steal one of his scroll on his experiments. He chuckled, "Now, now don't be afraid, it would not hurt..." He grinned, "me."

The guy tried to wriggle but the belt on his arm and legs didn't even move a bit. "NNNNN!!" He tried to say, but his mouth was covered with a huge tape. ' Help…' the guy thought helplessly as he lay about to die.

Sasori woke up to a sound in the bush. 'Sakura?' Sasori focused more as she was smiling to someone; Itachi. Sasori tensed seeing them together. He felt his chest tighten as Itachi caressed her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her right cheek slowly working his way down. Then he came back up to her face, and leaned in to her face, "Ita—

"AHHH STOP!" Sasori woke up sweating. He was breathing really hard, but then noticed they weren't there anymore. 'Thank god!' He signed with relief. Then he realized what he was doing. Why he had to get so fired up about her, it was so strange. Sure girls in the past screamed and ran away from him thinking he would kill them; he was going to kill them. He scratched his head with frustration, 'Puppets don't have a heart…this is just so weird…How is it possible that I like her…'

"Whose there!" Sasori questioned who ever made sound in the bush. 'Sakura?' He didn't believe his eyes, 'Wait…no…is Itachi there'

Sakura was smiling to someone. His heart went faster because this looked exactly like how it went in his dream. 'No…No…NO!!'

"Come on Kisame! I found him! You own me 10 bucks now!" Sakura jumped up and down. Sasori anime sweat dropped.

'So much for panicking...jeez' he thought as he stood up.

"Sasori! Guess what!" Sakura put her hands on her hip looking proud.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Chicken butt!" Sakura and Kisame started to crack up, "Haha but really, guess what?"

Sasori raised his eyebrow, "what?"

"Chicken BUTT!" Sakura fell on the floor cracking up and Sasori was about to kill her there, "Okay for real, guess what"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Chicken Butt…?"

Sakura made a weird face, "Oh my god, you are so immature." Sakura and Kisame shook their head, "I came by to say its dinner time"

* * *

Orochimaru talked to the dead bloody body in front of him, "Well, for stealing my potion…I think we need to let your country know that it does not go that easy" He chuckled imagining how people would look in a helpless massacre of a village.

Sasuke came into the room, "What do you want,"

"Ah Sasuke-kun, I want to give you the honor of killing those who underestimate my power." Orochimaru said as he patted on the chest of the dead man.

"Che, where to," Sasuke asked lazily. 'I guess its good just to get away from here.'

"To the wind country"

* * *

After dinner Sakura approached Itachi who was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a mission" Itachi stated still packing his weapons.

"Oh, when are you going to be back?" Sakura asks.

"I'll be back in about few hours, it should not take too long" He put on his cloak. He nodded and disappeared in a smoke.

"Good luck," Sakura puffed her cheek, "I guess I have to stay up tonight too"

"Who are you talking to Sakura" Sasori asked.

"I was talking to Itachi, but he went on a mission" Sakura sighed. Sasori looked at her and thought, 'Why the hell is she sighing'

"You're an idiot" Sasori stated smirking, "Why would you want to stay up for _him_"

Sakura turned around 90 degrees to face Sasori, "Well I guess dolls cant understand because they don't have" Sakura patted her chest smirking, "a heart"

Sasori frowned. 'I don't have a heart…'

Karin came around the corner and noticed the two glaring at each other, "My, my, you two make a perfect couple"

"Oh, if it isn't miss I cant get anything" Sakura smirked, it was a perfect chance since Itachi was gone, "You cant even get his or _his_ attention"

Karin frowned, "I'm sorry, who kissed who?"

"You kissed my ass" Sakura fake smiled and walked away. Sasori stood awkwardly with Karin as Karin took her leave.

"…" Sasori sweat dropped.

Deidara and Kisame sat in the living room watching Saturday night live.

"haha I love this show!" Deidara said drinking coke, then Sakura barged in the room.

"Hey! You took my spot Kisame!!" Sakura hit his head and squeezed between Deidara and Kisame.

"Man, if you were Sasori I would totally kill you right now" Kisame joked around and they all watched Saturday night live.

"Let's watch Ninja Turtles" Sakura offered, but Kisame refused.

"No way in hell! Lets watch Power puff girls" But Deidara refused.

"No! Lets watch teen titans"

"NO!" They both said.

5 minutes later,

"NO because I said I wanna wa—"

"I wanna—"

"SHHH!!"

"Don't shush me Kis—"

"I wanna watch teen ti—"

"NINJA TURTLES!"

"POWER PUFF GIRLS!"

"That's a girl show!"

"Well that's a boy show"

10 min later

"Ninja…Turtles…" Sakura grabbed the remote and turned to Ninja turtles seeing that the other two fell exhausted, "NO! its over!!" Sakura fell back on the couch exhausted like the other two.

The clock turned to 12 o'clock and Itachi was no where to be found. Sakura walked around the Akatsuki couple of times, but he was nowhere to be found.

"SASORI!!" Sakura banged on his door. He jumped from the bed and asked her what was going on.

"I cant find Itachi!!" Sakura panicked and Sasori raised his eye brow.

"He said two hours and he usually returns less than that!" Sakura panicked, "omg what should I do?!"

"Why do you to come to me?" Sasori asked.

"Wha…" Sakura thought for a moment. Usually she would go to Deidara or Kisame. Why would she go to Sasori when she knows the other two better?

"Maybe he's dead" Sasori said watching Sakura gasp.

"No he's not!" Sakura puffed her cheek, "Gosh you're so insensitive!" Sakura said.

"Well I am!" Sasori said out of frustration, 'why the hell does she care for him so much?!' "Good Night!" Sasori slammed his door closed.

"You are so rude!" Sakura screamed and thought for a moment, 'I should go look for him again.

Sakura ran out to the forest in search for Itachi. For two hours, she flew to branches to branches looking for Itachi and then noticed someone laying on the ground. 'ITACHI!'

Sakura jumped down and patted on his shoulder, "Itachi?" He was wounded really bad so Sakura used her medic skill to heal him. He was still unconscious. Sakura stared at him and thought, 'He's not awake…' Inner sakura thought, 'Kiss him! Its your chance!!'

Sakura's Devil side and angel side fought in her head for about two minutes, before she finally came to a decision. Sakura leaned in slowly to him and touched her lips on his and after few seconds she felt him kiss her back. 'ITachi XD' Sakura squeaked inside.

Sasori held her tight in his arms in a bridal style. Then Sakura pulled back and started to stir open her eyes. She froze at Sasori's _handsome_ face right in front of her's. Her hands were around his neck then she realized, "Did we just…"

"Yeah…" Sasori smirked, "I knew you always thought about me this way"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

End of chapter 10!!

**Please give me reviews and if I get a lot, I will update it again before the summer ends! **

**So yeah it was a kinda sasosaku moment chapter but don't think its going to end this way. Theres still Sasuke remember?? And Itachi…P hehe**

"

"

"


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys it took forever for me to update I know…

Well, here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting for!!

But thank you for all the reviews seriously!! I'm telling you! All those reviews make me so happy! yayy

**Recap**

"SASORI!!" Sakura banged on his door. He jumped from the bed and asked her what was going on.

"I cant find Itachi!!" Sakura panicked and Sasori raised his eye brow.

"He said two hours and he usually returns less than that!" Sakura panicked, "omg what should I do?!"

"Why do you to come to me?" Sasori asked.

"Wha…" Sakura thought for a moment. Usually she would go to Deidara or Kisame. Why would she go to Sasori when she knows the other two better?

"Maybe he's dead" Sasori said watching Sakura gasp.

"No he's not!" Sakura puffed her cheek, "Gosh you're so insensitive!" Sakura said.

"Well I am!" Sasori said out of frustration, 'why the hell does she care for him so much?!' "Good Night!" Sasori slammed his door closed.

"You are so rude!" Sakura screamed and thought for a moment, 'I should go look for him again.

Sakura ran out to the forest in search for Itachi. For two hours, she flew to branches to branches looking for Itachi and then noticed someone laying on the ground. 'ITACHI!'

Sakura jumped down and patted on his shoulder, "Itachi?" He was wounded really bad so Sakura used her medic skill to heal him. He was still unconscious. Sakura stared at him and thought, 'He's not awake…' Inner sakura thought, 'Kiss him! Its your chance!!'

Sakura's Devil side and angel side fought in her head for about two minutes, before she finally came to a decision. Sakura leaned in slowly to him and touched her lips on his and after few seconds she felt him kiss her back. 'ITachi XD' Sakura squeaked inside.

Sasori held her tight in his arms in a bridal style. Then Sakura pulled back and started to stir open her eyes. She froze at Sasori's _handsome_ face right in front of her's. Her hands were around his neck then she realized, "Did we just…"

"Yeah…" Sasori smirked, "I knew you always thought about me this way"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**END RECAP**

Sakura stared at Sasori's face as she thought about the kiss. '_My first kiss… omg, this is the end of my life! HE took my first kiss that was supposed to be for Itachi. I had it all planned out.'_

On the other hand, Sasori smirked at the astonished girl's face. He held her body tightly close to him and never thought of letting go. Oh yes, He liked it a lot. 'If only Itachi was here.' Then unconsciously, he started to lean in towards to her face again for another kiss.

**SMACK!**

Sakura glared at Sasori, "Don't you dare! What were you thinking?!"

"Ow.." Sasori sweat dropped. "Well, you were the one who kissed me" _Well…._

"Excuse me," Sakura tried to push herself off, "I thought I was kissing Itachi. Besides, why would I _ever_ kiss you! " Sakura took out a handkerchief and wiped her lips. _Ever?_

Sasori glared at her and thought of strangling her right there, "Hm, then why did it seem to me that you were enjoying the kiss then?"

Sakura flushed and hit him in the head again, "Was not," _kind of…_

"I don't have a problem," Sasori answered cooly and bent down to her ear small right ear, "I enjoyed it too" _Enjoyed it very much *grin*_

"Wait till I tell Itachi, you are going down!" Sakura pointed her finger at him blushing madly. Then she kept glaring at him _oh yes. He will kill Sasori for this!_

Sasori narrowed his eyes again, "What?"

"I'm serious. He is going to kill you" Sakura smiled, "Like Deidara said, he_ loves _me!" After that, Sakura ran back to the base　imagining how Itachi was going to kill him.

Sasori smirked, "hah. This is going to be interesting."

-------------

It took Sakura about an hour and a half to get to the base as she sadistically thought of killing Sasori with Itachi. Painfully and slowly…but unconsciously, another thought was disrupting her at the same time. She unconsciously touched her lips and memories of her kissing Sasori repeated over and over while her face flushed brightly red.

_He __**is**__ a puppet right? _ She asked herself wondering why his lips were so soft it almost felt like… _human_. Pushing the thought aside, she thought it was best if she did not remind herself of the past event that took place. _CHA! Itachi is going to kill Sasori!!_

Sakura rushed to Itachi's room, then knocked on it few times. No answer. Sakura then slowly opened the door thinking he might be sleeping since it is only about 5 in the morning, but Itachi usually woke up early. She then closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to the bed and looked closely but no warmth felt here. _Hm…I wonder where he went_

Disappointed, Sakura let out a sigh but gasped sharply when she felt some presence behind her. Whipping her tiny frame around, she found two beautiful Ruby eyes staring down at her. She knew it was him, she knew it was Itachi. She wasn't stupid not to sense that strong aura, that only distinct one Itachi has.

"Itachi-san" Sakura awkwardly smiled. _Oh hell, how did I end up being caught in his room without his permission!_ "Oh, I was uh… just uh…um…you know, checking if you uh…came back…" She added an awkward laugh afterwards. She naturally sweat dropping swearing in her head over and over, but wait. There was another _voice_ inside telling her something. Listen closely…

"_Cha! He is so damn cute Sakura! This is our chance of a lifetime!" Inner Sakura screamed her lungs out. Excited how the Uchiha Itachi was standing right in front of them _

Itachi stared at her features. Her silky pink hair below her waist that flowed perfectly was almost impossible and her green emerald eyes looking straight at him in return. When did Sakura grow up into such a beautiful woman? He always thought of her as a girl who has bright smile that cheered everyone up in Akatsuki, but now it was different. She was different, yet the same. At least different in his eyes.

Sakura let him watch her as long as he wanted. She enjoyed this silence between him and her. She could feel him studying her features as she felt little tingles through her whole body. _God, He is handsome…_ She thought captivated by his eyes and his whole almost seemingly perfect features. It was so hard to breathe right in front of him. Her breathing always tensed around him when they were alone. _Damn Karin for kissing him first…Bitch! _She mentally cursed with jealously as she slowly moved her gaze back to his lips.

Then he stepped forward. That caught her off guard as she tried to back up and ended up falling on his bed. She gave a quiet yelp and blushed madly imaging what would happen next. _WOW!! HUH?!_

Slowly bending down and putting both of his arms to each side of Sakura's petite body, he lift up one hand and carefully moved the pink locks away from her face. In response, she blinked a couple times. _She's not so young as I last remember…_ Itachi mentally thought. He closed his eyes and told himself to just walk away, no need to scare the little girl. _Get yourself up and walk away, that is all I need to do…but…Ugh, I cant do it._ Itachi bent down and gave the girl a little peck on her lips but he felt her tense. After a while, Sakura slowly gave in to the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Sakura felt her whole blood rushing to her face. She kept quiet trying not to ruin the precious moment. _**Our **__first kiss!! And much more to come haha! _Inner Sakura thought.

"Sorry Sakura, I don't know what came over me." Itachi hesitated to say, "You should leave now…"

* * *

Sasori was in his room finishing up his latest puppet. He gave it pink hair, green eyes, and pale skin. DING DING DING ring a bell? He smirked at the pretty puppet and brushed her hair, unnoticed by someone standing in the doorway. He grinned remembering her pretty lips and colored them in.

"Wow yeah" Deidara was at the doorway crossing his arms, "You are a stalker yeah!" He pointed his finger at Sasori accusingly.

"I _am_ not" Sasori glared and gently put the doll down on the table. Then Sakura walked by happily humming random tunes and stopped looking at what Sasori made. He felt his whole body heat up.

"Wait till Sakura see it herself and---- Oh! Look Sakura! Look at that doll yeah!" Deidara tugged on her arm as she cocked her head sideways and observed it.

"Excuse me, it's a puppet. Not a doll" Sasori annoyingly stated.

Then she giggles, "Hah, it looks just like me" Sakura claimed and continued humming down the hallway skipping to the kitchen, leaving the two dumbfounded.

**In the Kitchen**

Kisame and Hidan were eating breakfast already when Sakura entered the room.

"Morning!" Sakura hopped to Kisame and hugged him tightly, then came to Hidan, "Good morning~" She said almost singing.

Kisame and Hidan awkwardly looked at each other noticing the change in her mood.

"Such a beautiful day today!" Sakura said while outside, it was raining and not to mention thundering.

"Uh,,,Sakura, are you okay?" Kisame asked eating his rice crispy. (YAYY they talk to you)

Deidara and Sasori walk in to the room to find out what was going on with the girl. Deidara walked over and asked, "Sakura~ you are in a good mood yeah" He grinned.

"Oh yeah," Sakura put both hands to her cheecks and sighed still remembering the moment. Then Karin enters the room and narrows her eyes at the strangely happy girl.

"Someone obviously need to get back to reality" Karin said bored as she grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge.

Sakura turns around to her and smiles, "Oh but it was real. _SO_ real"

_What was so real?_ That bothered Sasori more than enough. _What could be so real that have her skipping around like that?_ He wondered.

Finally, Itachi walks in the room and Karin smirks, "Morning Itachi-kun" She rushes over and hugs him hoping that would bother Sakura and ruin her good mood.

"Hn," Itachi responded.

Sakura gasped at her action, "Get off him!" Karin just smirks. "He doesn't need an annoying Red head from the morning!" She pulled on her shirt backwards, "You better get off him!" Sakura was finally yanking on the shirt.

"Cat fight" Hidan said excitedly searching for his camera somewhere in his cloak. (Hidan! How do you even hide camera in there????)

Karin spins around and glares at her right in front of her face, "Don't touch me!" She warned.

"Oh. I'm so scared! Karin is going beat me up with her huge ass glasses!" Sakura said innocently.

"You! Don't make fun of my glasses!" _I swear Sasuke-kun likes me with glasses!_ "You huge forhead girl!"

Sakura's gasp was heard throughout the room and her jaw dropped! "You did not go there"

"Oh I so did" Karin smirked.

"GRR!!! Im going to punch you so hard and fly you to the moon! " Sakura was ready to jump on Karin, but Itachi stopped the girl.

"Sakura, there is no need for violence between Akatsuki members. Karin is needed in other missions and so are you" Itachi looked straight at Sakura making her blush, "As I have mentioned, you have a mission Karin"

Sakura looked at Karin and frowned, "Why don't I get a mission?"

"Because you are weak" Sasori teased, "Duh"

"Shut up Sasori!!" Sakura put up her fist threatening to punch him

"Hah, like you can even touch me," Sasori huffed and left the room.

Deidara popped up from his chair, "Sakura we can go shopping!" He put his index finger up as if his suggention was the greatest idea ever created in the world.

"We so should Deidara!!" Sakura squeaked up and down with Deidara and Kisame joined.

"me too!!"

"yay! We can all go together!!" They exited the room to go get ready.

"Hm, stupid fools" Karin muttered under her breath, "Itachi-san, how do you keep up with those idiots?"

"Hn, I like them" he simply said and left the kitchen.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Somewhere in the middle of a big field, He sat there on a pile of dead bodies. He was in the wind country now, following the order of Orochimaru not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

"Sasuke-kun, well done" Orochimaru's eyes gleamed with eager. Someday, he will have this boy's body and make it his then he will be immortal and the strongest!

Sasuke did not even respond. He listened to Orochimaru with disgust and knew he was staring at him. _Fucking Snake_ He thought. _I will kill him one day then kill Itachi then I can have Sakura. She __**will**__ be mine. And I swear, the next time I see her, I will use a stronger jutsu to make her forget Itachi. Except this time, she won't remember __**anything.**_Sasuke sadistically Hn'ed at the thought.

* * *

Sakura was packing her stuff when Sasori decided to take a visit.

"You seem to be filled with joy today Sakura," He sat on her bed and grinned.

"Um, will you get off the bed?" Sakura pushed him off, "My bed is clean and I plan to keep it that way"

He smirked and sat on her chair now, "I'm very honored that our kiss can make you skipping like a five year old"

Sakura twitched at the comment especially the 'five year old' part. _Shannaro! I am not giving any satisfied feeling about it!_

"What kiss?" She said innocently, then turned away from him.

_So that is how she wants to play, _"I guess you forgot"

"Hm, I guess so"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Then I guess I have to show you again"

"Hm, I guess not"

_Okay _Sasori thought, then walked towards Sakura and grabbed her chin forcefully, forcing her to look in to his eyes, "Hmm"

Sakura narrowed her eyes back, "If you even come an inch closer to my face—"

Sasori was obviously not quiet listening to her and he inched it. Just then, **BAM!!!** Sakura had him flying to the farthest wall. "hmph! I told you"

Sasori touched his right check, where her inhuman strength crushed his face then smiled "amazing…" Sakura gave him a weird look. _WHAT A FREAK!! __**BEAT HIM UP! **_Sakura thought. Somehow Sasori liked it he made his way gracefully towards her again and Sakura stood ready to fly him to Konoha now.

"You. Are. SO. Annoying!" Sakura stomped her feet. "I will have you know that _you_ are **not the only one** I have kissed today! So don't get so cocky!" Then Sakura stomped her way out of the room with her stuff leaving the puppeteer in mixture of emotions.

* * *

**Couple minutes later…**

Sakura was hiding in the bathroom behind a shower curtain. _FUckkkk!!! What the hell did I do?_

Sakura regretted her decision of telling Sasori about the kiss. _I really didn't mean to tell Sasori about it I'm so freakin sorry Itachi-san!!!!!!!!!!_

"Sakura??" She can hear Deidara and Kisame calling her name, "We're going shopping!!"

"Shopping?" Sakura thought excitedly, "I'm coming!!" Sakura dashed out of her hideout past Sasori then past Itachi, "Bye guys~ I am going shopping now" She skipped away with Deidara and Kisame.

_Hn girls, _Itachi thought as he put a smile on his face _Sakura, be safe. _Then he turned around only to have Sasori staring at him. Itachi simply stared back, waiting for him to say something.

"You kissed Sakura" He stated seeing no change of expression on Itachi's face.

"…"

"Did you not?"

"…"

"…"

"Hn"

"What?"

"I have," Itachi looked at Sasori amusingly, "today actually" _This is what you call jealously right Sasori? _

Sasori walked up to him only leaving about a foot space between the two males, "I take your challenge Uchiha"

Itachi smirked, "Hn"

"Although…Too bad the one you gave her was not her first kiss" Sasori smirked back at him seeing the smirk fade from the elder Uchiha's face.

* * *

Has it been only an hour? Sakura thought disappointed by the fact Konan called the end of their shopping session. Actually, it has already been about 5 hours since they left shopping.

Sakura sighed, "Now we have to go back all the way back to the base. I just wish that our base was right in the middle of a huge city sometimes"

Konan laughed, "Now that would be wonderful, but you know its kinda risky"

"Haha, yes I know,"

**An hour later…**

"I'm back!" Sakura stepped in to the kitchen and yawned. Her eyes widened at the sight. "what the..."

Everything in the room was out of order like bunch of elephants just through the room. Itachi had few scratches on body and Sasori had more. Itachi silently moved his hands away and put the weapon back in the cloak and Sasori did the same with his katana.

"What the hell happened here?!" Sakura panicked.

Itachi just Hn'ed and Sasori gave a hard glare in return. Then the two females stormed out of the room passing Sakura and going in opposite ways.

Sakura stood dumbfounded and stared off in to space as she thought _Why were they beating each other up?? I mean why? AND they expect someone to clean this up?! I bet Sasori attacked Itachi first! I mean, Itachi-san would never attack anyone unless he is really reall—_

Sakura shot her head back up, "Konan, what do you think happened? Do you think Sasori attacked Itachi-san first? Or maybe there was an intruder in the base in here?"

Konan watched the troubled girl babble on for possibilities and giggled which got her attention.

"Well Sakura," Konan padded her head, "You _may have_ been the reason to start the fight between those two"

"Huh?? What does that mean?" Sakura tilted her head **so **confused.

"You will understand soon enough," Konan smiled, "_soon enough"_

**To be continued!!**

_

* * *

_

_Please review~~_

Hey guys, this is actually 11 pages! i mean, it is kinda of short sorry! But please review and i might write a longer story!!

Im not quite sure if its going to be Itasaku or Sasosaku but kinda heading towards Itasaku right now. But do tell me what you guys think of the couples

in this story!!! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
